Rehearsal
by AcrossTheOcean
Summary: Cloud has a crush on Leon, but Leon happens to be Zack's best friend, and Zack is Cloud's older brother... Leon gets to see Cloud in a whole new light when they end up becoming roommates. Rated M.
1. 16 yr old Wet Dream

**A/N:** Collaboration between aliceupsidedown and Reyaa - AcrossTheOcean is our collab account :D We love to write the occasional short story and that is what this is! There will be 3 chapters in total, all Leon and Cloud because they are just so sweet. We hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as we loved writing it! Read and review, please :)

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud - Sixteen years old<strong>

"I like men." Cringe, clears throat, "I like men!" Cringe. Dammit, I had to stop cringing. Shaking my shoulders a bit, trying to loosen myself up, I glared at my reflection in the bathroom mirror, "I like men." Cringe. Well this was a failed experiment, clearly.

Pursing my lips, I reached up and pushed the greasy locks of blond hair out of my face, revealing my covered-in-pimples forehead. The big framed glasses perched on my nose helped distract from the battle zone a couple of inches above though. Okay. Lets try this again.

"I like men." Hold it! Almost! Cringe. Ah man...

"You're gay?" Whirling around, I stared wide eyed at my brother as he walked into the bathroom with an amused smile playing on his lips. I should have locked the door... Grimacing, I stepped aside and offered him the spot before the mirror as that is what he wanted more than small talk with me. Ever since he got a girlfriend he spend ten minutes brushing his teeth every morning. He also started showering...

"Are you?" He pressed, the words mumbled as he already had shoved the toothbrush between his teeth. I tried to shrug nonchalantly, failing of course because I didn't know how to be smooth. Zack had gotten all the good genes, seriously... Our parents literally tossed all the good stuff in his batch and then gave me the left overs. I looked at him and then at myself... He got the good eye sight, the perfect skin and also the good teeth because later today I had an appointment to get braces stuck onto mine.

"Cloud, snap out of it. I'm hot, you're not. Get over it." He grinned as I rolled my eyes.

"No. I'm not gay. I was..." Quick, think of something smart! If there's one thing you got and not he it's the brains! "I was rehearsing for the school play. I have to play Lancelot. He's gay for Arthur..." I nodded solemnly and before he could actually get his pea sized brain out of the gutter and figure out I was lying, I sprinted out of the door. Whew...

Sighing in relief as he didn't call after me and tell me to get my ass back in there, I grumbled as I walked into my room, grabbing my school bag. Walking back out and into the second floor hallway, I made my way to the stairs. I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life.

"Cloud, sweetheart! Don't forget your fruit!" I'd been so close to just running passed the kitchen and not having my mother see me...

Whining, I took the lunch bag she offered me, "You're ruining my life, mum! Fruit isn't cool!" I reminded her. She ignored my comment completely though, kissing my cheek and then nudging me into the front door's direction.

"Bye!" I shouted angrily, slamming the door shut before turning and then normally the plan had been to make my way down the gravel path and towards the bus station... but instead I collided into something solid which then led me to take a step back and because I suck, I banged my head against the door because it hadn't magically disappeared for my convenience only. Shaking my head, I reached up and rubbed the spot that ached some all the while looking at who I'd run into.

"Leon!" I squeaked, eyes widening and breath inhaled sharply as I took a step back again and the door still wasn't gone so yeah, another head bang. "Ow! Shit!"

"Sorry, little bro. You came flying out of nowhere." Little bro. He wasn't my brother, but him and Zack had been best friends forever. He'd started calling me that when I'd made it to middle school. Something about making sure people knew that I was like a brother to him. Sigh. A brother.

When I just stared at him and didn't move, he chuckled softly, clapping my shoulder sympathetically and shoving me out of the way. You know? The way a brother would? Nearly tripping over my own pants in the process, I managed to catch myself and stay on my feet as I turned and waved at him. He didn't see though, nah, he was too busy slamming the door shut behind him so he could go into the house and drag Zack's ass out of the bathroom and have them get onto their way to school.

Alone in the front yard, I sighed heavily. Leon is so hot... So hot, he always gets the lead in my wet dreams without having to audition for them whatsoever.

"I like men." Yeah, no cringe now...

* * *

><p><strong>A month later.<strong>

"Can you get the potatoes out of the oven for me, Cloud?" I was practically hyperventilating. But apparently my mother was too busy with the steaks to notice so I nodded, muttering out a nervous 'yeah sure' and then did as she asked. Oven mitts on, I pulled out the potatoes and then waited for mum to lead the way back out into the dining room. We normally ate around the television, but my mother had made it a tradition for Fridays to be fancy Fridays. Meaning we had to shower, put on clean clothes and sit at the dinning table. Not even Zack managed to get his way out of those.

"Mum, I have to tell you and dad something really important." I murmured as I followed her out of the door.

"Well, then you picked the right time! Fancy Fridays allows us to all get together and talk about things we need to tell one another!" She chirped, he pony tail swaying left and right cheerfully, apron still hanging over her hips. She looked like a fifties housewife. Beautiful and so kind and sweet... She loved taking care of us and the house.

She's understand. She wouldn't get angry... She'd love me not matter what. I was sure of it. Taking courage from that, I breathed out shakily but then just as soon stiffened again as I saw Leon sitting at the table beside Zack. Dad was at the head, Zack on his right and mum would sit at his left. I'd be sitting across from Leon... Staring straight in his face while I'd tell my family I'm gay.

"Mum!" I squeaked nervously, "I..."

"Don't be nervous now. So long you're not expelled, have icky grades or beat up one of your classmates you'll be absolutely fine."

"It's none of that, It's just..." Sweeping my eyes across the table I quickly placed the potatoes onto the hot pad, flapping the over mitts off my hands so they could land on the table. This was going all wrong! I wasn't going to come out to my parents while my very crush was sitting there, that was just... I'd die. Definitely. No question about it.

"Cloud has something important to tell us." My mother announced, shutting the three men up instantly so they could place curious gazes on me, waiting for me to come out with it. Come out... This was so unfair. Being sixteen sucks.

Clearing my throat, I offered Leon an apologetic look, "Ah, mum? I can't exactly say this with Leon present..." That was polite, right? When Leon winced, a hot flush traveled it's way through my cheeks. It's not that I wanted to hurt him! It's just that I don't want to come out to my family when he's sitting there too! This was way beyond weird...

My father laughed, "Nonsense! Leon is family!" Zack nodded, giving me a funny look because well... Leon was always here. I'd never had an issue saying anything to whoever even with Leon around.

"Dude, he's like our brother." Zack pointed out. No. He was like his brother. To me? Leon... No, he'd never be like my brother. I had the hots for him and you didn't have the hots for your brother, so he was definitely nothing like my brother. Staring at each and every face sitting at the table, I sighed when they all gave me expectant looks, clearly not caring about my feelings whatsoever and deciding that Leon was allowed to be privy to anything that concerned our family.

"Cloud... You're scaring me..." My mother squeaked which led my father to reach out and quickly pat her hand.

"Spit it out, son." My father said, "What is it you have to say?"

Oh fine! Be that way! Don't care about my feelings! "I'm gay and you're all losers for forcing me to say it out loud!" I shouted, glaring at the steaks because now I wasn't going to get any since there was no way in hell I was sticking around. Nodding my head curtly, I spun on my heel and marched my way to the stairs, stomping my feet extra loudly just too annoy them and when I reached my door? I slammed it. I slammed it as best I could! And then I flopped down on my bed and screamed in a pillow.

Since none of them came up to check up on me, I knew that they'd all swallowed my important information without issues, probably chattering on about something else while eating that steak.

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later.<strong>

Tifa had called, telling me to go shower and put some clean clothes on because she'd be here in an hour to pick me up so we could go to the movies.

So, standing in the shower, I finished soaping my hair, humming in appreciation as the warm water hit my back. I should take showers more often... They weren't that bad, really. Tilting my head back, I opened my mouth and let some water run in so I could rinse the toothpaste out of my mouth. I then blindly shower the toothbrush onto the ledge somewhere on the wall, effectively making some shampoo bottles tumble down the wet tiles beneath my feet, but whatever. Normally I'd put them back where they belong because my mother was really anal about this kind of stuff, but I was too busy letting my slick hands slide down my stomach...

Grunting, I leaned against the wall as my right hand wrapped around my dick, stroking it softly up and down once, flicking the tip before settling into a more steady pace.

My current favorite fantasy was the one where Leon snuck out of Zack's bedroom and then came into mine for... hehe, a midnight snack. Chuckling at the shower stall, I then interrupted the silly amusement with a moan, jerking my hips forward to increase the friction.

"Don't call Leon's name, little bro." Squawking in surprise, I slipped on the wet tiles, landing on my butt on the floor.

"Zack! Get out!" I screamed, popping my head out through the curtain to glare at his back as he was putting some gel into his hair.

"Seriously," Zack continued, "He's in the hallway. He might hear you." Please kill me...

"GET OUT!" I shouted, blushing furiously as I pointed a finger at the bathroom exit. Zack laughed, giving me a quick salute before marching out of the place, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>A month later.<strong>

"Tifa! You should have called me earlier! The bus already left. How am I supposed to get to school now?" I growled into the phone, looking back into the kitchen to see if my mother was there.

"Sorry Cloud! I'm sick, I forgot..." She mumbled through a cough.

Sighing, I shook my head, "No, it's fine. Sorry for snapping at you. It's just that I've been late two times already this week and a third time means detention." Puffing out some air, I shrugged even though she couldn't see, "Well. Just get better okay? My mum might have time to bring me."

Dropping the phone back in place, I made my way to the kitchen.

"Mum? Can you drive me to school? Tifa is sick and can't come pick me up."

"You should have warned me last night, sweetheart, I have to bring these fifty cupcakes over to the bake-sale they're holding at the book club."

Giving her my best puppy dog eyes, I said, "Please? Can't you make a small detour?" Shaking her head in amusement, she grabbed my chin, placing a quick kiss on my mouth. Pulling back, I made a yucky face and noise, rolling my eyes as now she'd decided on ignoring me. Walking back out into the living room I saw Zack and Leon standing before the front door. Leon wasn't saying much at all, his arms were crossed and he looked as godly as he always did... Sigh. Zack on the other hand was talking really fast and...

"Dude! Aerith is picking me up so we can ditch class and hang out all day. In her car. Leon, she has a back seat. You do get what I'm getting at right? You're not going to be an ass and tell me this isn't righteous and I should have warned you before because then you'd really be the suckiest best friend I've ever had!"

"I drove all the way here to pick you up, and now you tell me you have a ride? You knew yesterday, why didn't you call me?" Leon growled out, arms crossed and standing stiffly. "Whatever. Just go, and never ever tell me what you end up doing in her back seat."

"You are the best!" Zack shouted happily, rushing out of the front door, leaving Leon standing there a bit awkwardly. He was shaking his head in amusement at my brother's fast retreat... He was so hot...

"Leon?" My mother called, coming out from the kitchen to offer him a smile, "Since you aren't driving Zack, would you mind making a detour and dropping Cloud off? He lost his ride." Mum! I didn't say that out loud because I had to remain cool. Of course I couldn't help but direct a pair of nervous eyes on her though. I don't think she had any idea what was going on in my head because she reached out and then to all my shame, pinched my cheek.

"Sure." Leon smiled at her. She was like a second mother to him after all. "Come on, little bro. Grab your stuff or you'll be late." He rubbed my hair and headed out the door. He touched my hair... Lips parted, I stared at his retreating back for a while before shaking myself out of it and then grabbing my school bag by the door so I could sprint after him. He had the coolest car ever... It was a range rover. It was big, it made noise and it just made Leon even hotter.

Getting into the passenger seat, I buckled my seat belt when he told me to do so and then forced myself to remain as calm as I could. I was sitting in Leon's car. I mean, I'd sat in it before, but always in the back because Zack always sat in the front and usually it was to buy some groceries at the store and I tagged along because I wanted candy, really. Mum wouldn't buy me any candy but Zack didn't give a flying fuck and as far as Leon went? I don't know, really. In any case... This was different. We were alone... in the car. He was sitting right next to me. If I had the courage? I could reach out and touch his hand! I wouldn't though, that wouldn't be cool. Instead I peeked at him nervously, nearly sighing as he was just so... Hot.

He didn't say anything, but that was okay. I knew Leon didn't talk much so I hadn't expected him too. I didn't know what to talk about anyway. I tried a couple of times but ended up closing my mouth and not saying anything because I'm sure what I'd come up with for conversation topics were plain stupid.

It wasn't a long drive, maybe fifteen minutes. I was playing with the edge of my sweater nervously as he slowed the car, coming to a halt before the high school entrance. Okay... Gulping, I unbuckled the seat belt, opening the door so I could jump out of the car.

"Thanks Leon!" I squeaked.

"Have a good day, Cloud." He said, waving at me. Giving a quick nod, I closed the door and then watched him drive off. Have a good day... He'd wished me a good day... And. He'd said my name. I mean, I'm sure he'd said it plenty before but this was different. We'd been alone in the car. Nobody else there. Zack and his general loudness hadn't been there to interrupt the beautiful silence... The way my name sounded when he said it... What just took place? Was going to be the best kind of material for future shower masturbation fantasies.

Standing frozen, eyes wide, I kept on staring even though he was long gone. That was the best drive EVER!

* * *

><p><strong>Four months later.<strong>

With an achy heart I flopped down onto my bed, groaning into the pillow before deciding to flip over and glare at my ceiling instead. Things hadn't gone according to plan at all today. About a month ago Zack and Leon had finally found an apartment they could move into and then be roommates. It was close to the university they went too and just... Well, they were almost twenty-one now, so I guess they'd been itching to move out or something.

The problem was... It was kind of far away. At least, about a two hour drive, which wasn't that far but I didn't have a car and even if I did? I wasn't that close to Zack. We got along fine, but I couldn't just randomly pop over for a slice of pizza. The only way I'd ever go there is if he invited me. Instead though? I knew he'd be content just seeing me when he'd come here to spend some time with mum and dad. Which I'd be content with as well if it weren't for the fact that now I wouldn't get to see Leon every single day anymore.

I'd gotten all nervous about the move. Today had been the day and the night before I'd somehow managed to end up believing Leon secretly loved me and would confess it to me this very day and end up not moving in with my brother to be closer to the university. No. All I'd gotten was a pat on the head, a ruffle of the hair, a quick smile and a thank you for helping out with carrying the boxes into his range rover. And then they'd left. That's all. Nothing more. No confessions of love, no goodbye quickie... nothing.

Ugh. I was a silly teenager after all. His best friend's kid brother. Course he didn't see me like that. Growling, I kicked my shoes off, wiggling out of my pants before I angrily shoved myself underneath my blanket, groaning into the pillow before stilling and deciding I should just sleep it off. Sleep it off and go back on track with my life. It hadn't been more than a crush. I would easily work through it and move on with my life. Yes. That was the new plan. Move on.

* * *

><p><strong>Leon - A year and a couple of months later.<strong>

My eyes glanced at the clock again. Dammit, he was a half hour late already. I mean, I guess it didn't really matter that much what time he got here. It was Saturday after all, but Zack had said that Cloud would be here at about 10am and it was already 10:33. I didn't want to sit around all day, then spend all night helping him move in here. It was weird, I hadn't seen him in forever, almost a year.

Whatever. Zack was moving in with Aerith and Cloud wanted to be closer to the university, so Zack had convinced me it was perfect. He would move out, and Cloud would move in, therefore cutting the crap of having to go through the bulletin board to find a new roommate. And it was cool with me. Cloud was like the little brother I'd never had. At least I knew we'd get along. Plus, he quieter than Zack. And that was fifty points in his favor already.

10:45. Could he have gotten lost? I guess he hadn't been here before, at least not that I was aware of. Did he have my cell number in case he really had gotten lost? I should have made sure with Zack before I helped him move all of his junk out of here yesterday. That was the biggest pain in the ass. Never again would I help Zack move. Best friend or not. The guy had no system and therefore, had no ability to get something done quickly. At least I got to keep the couch. The worlds most comfortable couch that I was currently sitting on, trying not to fall asleep, waiting for my new roommate.

10:48. Knock Knock. FINALLY!

"Coming!" I yelled, jumping up and walking to the door. I checked through the peephole and all I saw was blonde spikes. Snorting, I undid the deadbolt. The Strife spiky hair gene. They all ended up looking like they'd stuck their fingers into electrical sockets. I pulled open the door and my hello died on my lips.

The last time I'd seen Cloud, he'd been shorter for one. He rivaled my height at this point. No glasses, no braces and how the hell did his skin manage to look that smooth after those puberty years? My mind should not have been thinking these things, but I couldn't help it. Cloud was hot! He'd filled out surprisingly well, toned arms telling me he either played sports, or worked out. Damn...

"Leon, Hi." He said... Like, normally, without the squeaky thing he had going on last time I'd seen him. His voice was smooth and that genuine smile on his... Okay, yeah, don't look at the lips.

"You're late." Was the only thing I could think of...well, that and those lips...with that voice...Wow. I managed to sound normal at least. Barely remembering my manners, I pulled the door inwards and stepped back so he could come inside. His arms were empty and I took that as a sign of encouragement. He at least wanted to see the room before he brought all his stuff up.

"Yeah," He murmured, stepping inside, passing by me as he curiously looked around the place, "I couldn't find the building so I asked this group of girls walking by and it took some time to convince them I'm not into breasts."

"You what?" Oh yeah. Gay. Cloud was gay. As in, he liked guys. Hey...I was a guy...NO! Get that thought out of your mind right now! Not only is he your roommate, but he is my best friend's little brother. Off limits. Way off limits.

Turning around, he gave me a quick smile, "Sorry, I thought about calling and letting you know, but I was literally just two minutes away." He shrugged simply, "So. The room?" He snorted then, grinning, "I can't believe this is the first time I set foot in this place! It's been ages, man!" He gave me a brilliant smile, clearly happy to see me again. "You guys always seemed to pop in for a visit when I was out. If I were over-sensitive I'd believe you guys did it on purpose to avoid the annoying little kid brother." Chuckling he then promised, "I swear, I won't knock on your door repeatedly and beg you to play video games with me even when you shouted no at least ten times already."

My mind was finally able to function on a normal level. I could deal with being attracted to Cloud. I mean, who wouldn't be? It was no big deal. He was my best friend's little brother, that's all.

I smiled at him, "You were just always out and partying whenever we came down. And I didn't mind you hanging out with us." I reached and ruffled his hair, pulling my hand back quickly. It was so smooth! Had it always been like that? No, I remember it being tangled and slightly greasy. Just like a regular teenage boy's hair. "You were the best little brother a guy could ask for. I always envied Zack having siblings." I shrugged a little embarrassed that I'd let myself rattle on. "Well, follow me and I'll show you to your room. And if it smells bad, you have only your brother to blame." I chuckled weakly. Lame Leon. Really lame.

He didn't seem to think so though as I could hear a soft laugh as he followed me, "I'm sure Aerith will kick that out of his system sometime shortly." I self consciously brushed my hair out of my face and pushed the door open. It was a little smaller than my room, but not by much and it compensated by having a slightly bigger closet, something that Aerith had taken advantage of. She had a ton of her stuff here in case she spent the night. It didn't happen often, I was very uncomfortable hearing them through the walls after all, so mostly she just liked to brag that she could take over her boyfriends closet.

"So, what do you think?" I asked, watching him look around the room. Damn the sun and the curtains being open, flooding the room and making his hair seem brighter...

"If you'd ever actually walked into my room back home you'd know this place kicks it's ass ten fold." Clapping his hands together, he spun on his heel to take in the room one last time before giving me a nod, "Two hour drive, so I brought my shit along with me already. I'll just go haul it up then." Before I could react, he started walking out of the place but then appeared again, popping his head back through the door frame, "You're cool with this, right? Me moving in?"

Regaining just a little of my personality back, I snorted. "Dude, you'll be a million times better than Zack, I'm sure. I'd take a bullet for the guy, but messiest most obnoxious roommate on the planet. Yeah, I'm very glad you're moving in." For more that those reasons...Shut up, brain! "Let me give you a hand roomie." I smiled and stuck out my hand.

Grinning, he walked back into the room and placed his palm against my own, shaking it, "Awesome, I really needed this." He gestured for the room, "I have one bag, two boxes and a mattress since there is no way in hell I'm using Zack's." They were like polar opposites... Cloud was actually aware of what he owned and remembered exactly what we needed to carry up.

"That will be easy to move. And yes, I would throw that mattress away. He didn't need it, but I'm sure you realize that he was too lazy to throw it away." I laughed and then felt a tug on my hand. Glancing down I realized that I was still gripping his hand in mine. Controlling the blush that I could feel heating my ears, I dropped his and started walking out. "If we hurry, we could have you settled in before lunch." I was halfway out the front door before I had to stop and wait for Cloud. I didn't know what his car looked like after all. Stupid Leon. You are acting stupid. Pull yourself together and stop acting like a horny teenager. I resolved to think of Zack every time I looked at Cloud. Ugh. Yeah, that killed any romantic thoughts...Good.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day.<strong>

All I saw, everywhere I looked, was yellow spiky feathers...were they chocobos? Weren't they extinct or a legend or something...why were they in my university auditorium?...that wasn't safe...was something burning...no...but the stove...

I bolted upright in my bed panting, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and throwing the sheet off of me before sprinting to my bedroom door. Stubbing my toe like I did every morning against my dresser, and I swore to move it for real next time. I flung open the door, trying to stop the disaster before it started. The stove was on. Zack was my roommate. Zack was therefore using the stove.

Something he was forbidden to do. Must...stop...catastrophe! I'd had his solemn vow never to touch the stove again. A solemn vow! Didn't that mean anything to him? Hadn't I spent my entire Saturday cleaning the kitchen and repainting the smoke stained walls after the last time? Best friends shouldn't cause that kind of harm. And he'd hopefully learned that cold glass shattered when heated, and that cardboard boxes are not able to heat things up. Rounding the corner and blinking against the light, I yelled to get his attention.

"Zack! Back away from the stove and no one gets hurt!" Instead it was Cloud who spun around, looking surprised at the sudden warning scream. A frying pan in his right hand with... was that a pancake? His left hand carried a spoon and I'm pretty sure there was flour in his hair. He seemed the be chewing on something quickly, swallowing before pointing the spoon he was holding at something.

"Pancake?" He murmured.

"What?" Oh, brilliant Leon. Cloud was not Zack. Zack was no longer my roommate so therefore the stove being on was not a national disaster. I glanced to where his spoon was pointing and I found myself salivating at the large stack of what looked to be fluffy delicious pancakes topped with, was that strawberry syrup? That was my favorite...

"That's your favorite, right?" He seemed unsure if I'd snapped out of my previous state, eying me carefully as he slowly retreated the spoon.

"Yeah. Wow, you remembered." I don't even know if Zack knew my favorite breakfast food. Of course, he knew every other dark secret of mine, so pancakes were less important. I glanced at Cloud and gulped as his good looks hit me once again in the gut. And he made me pancakes. Zack. Zack. Zack...much better. I bit back a wince as I regained control of my mind. "Um, thanks." I crossed the kitchen, intent of getting a plate and fork from the cupboards.

"Leon?" I froze in surprise as that squeak was back, the one I was so used to hearing back when he'd been sixteen. Giving him a worried frown, he then used the spoon again to point it at me this time, "You have a tattoo on your lower back and although I never questioned it, your happy trail confirms you are a natural brunette." How did he... I blushed. This time, I could not control the blush that covered my entire body. And he saw it. How? Because I slept in my boxers, the apartment sometimes getting warm in the night. Which meant that when I jumped up to try and save my apartment this morning, I hadn't bothered to put some pants on. I glanced down and saw that they were even riding low. Fuck.

This was beyond embarrassing. "Sorry! I just thought...Well this one time Zack...the stove... I'll be right back!" Refusing to run away like a scared little kid, I stiffly turned and walked back to my room. Gingerly, I shut the door, and slumped against it sliding down to a squat and resting my arms on my knees my head slumping forward. I'm not going back out there until I find my dignity...

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud - a week later.<strong>

Tugging on my hair nervously, I paced the hallway before the front door of the apartment, wondering where the hell that girl was. The lead in the school play had bailed as he'd gotten a bigger role and one that actually paid him somewhere down south so as his understudy I'd stepped in and now I needed to actually rehearse... Like, not be lazy and memorize the lines and get in touch with the character I was playing.

Which also meant I had to figure out what it was like not to be gay. Which is why I'd invited the girl that played my character's love interest to see if I could even pull it off... I'd once cringed at saying 'I like men' out loud, now? I very nearly felt the need to run in hide the moment a woman came to close. This was going to be hard... But it was a good part and if I wanted to be an actor, then this was a good way to start. And it was nice that although I am gay, people believed me able to pull off a straight role.

Puffing out some air, I continued the pacing, continuously checking the stairway to see if she'd pop up already. I was outside of the apartment because I didn't want to annoy Leon with my fidgeting.

Leon... I'd believed my teenage crush to be a exaggerated view on things... Horny hormones overruling my way of thinking. I'd been wrong. Sixteen year old me was right, Leon was hot as fuck. Hotter than I remembered him to be, which had me all kinds of confused because nobody could be that gorgeous.

And I'd seen him in boxers! Nothing more! I hadn't been surprised to still be attracted to him, sixteen year old me hadn't been a complete moron. Hot is hot. I knew that when I'd accepted to move in with Leon that I would still most likely find him attractive. But I'd gotten over him really easily so I figured things would be fine. I wasn't that squeaky idiot anymore, I could deal with being attracted to someone.

And that idea had gone way according to plan up until he'd run out of his bedroom, muscles tense... deliciously tense... pert ass, beautiful back, broad shoulders that could keep me steady if he were to do naughty things to me and my knees would buckle. Eyes I could drown in, hands that needed to touch my skin, lips that should be illegal and now I was also aware he was a natural brunette. Which I'd never questioned but I felt really quite privileged knowing the answer to this question even though I'd never wondered about it.

And all that was all fine and dandy, but I could do nothing about it because he was my roommate and he still called me 'little bro' and ruffled my damn hair! So... Operation avoiding Leon had kicked in and I think I was pulling it off rather nicely.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I fished my ringing cellphone out of my jeans pocket, flipping the thing open and barking, "Where the hell are you?"

_"Cloud!"_ She was late, she wasn't allowed to sound excited, _"That guy I told you about?"_ I remembered vaguely... _"He asked me out, so can we rehearse another day?"_

I grumbled, "What if I say no and tell you to get here now?"

She giggled, _"I'll ignore you."_

"Right." I clipped out, ending the call so I could stamp my foot and shout a curse at the wall before me.

"Cloud? Hey, man. What's wrong?" Leon poked his head out of the door, staring at me standing there cursing.

I whirled around, startled, "Oh, hi Leon," I scratched my head, feeling a bit stupid now since I'd been trying not to bother him with my lack of patience since he'd seemed to be pretty deep into studies, "I was just waiting for a friend to come over and..." Man, I'd been avoiding him so masterfully, he had no idea what I did in the university... "Well, she was supposed to help me out with a class I'm taking."

He didn't say anything for a few moments and I shuffled my feet nervously. "If you need some help, I've got nothing going on. I'll help you out." I almost thought that was my imagination talking. But no, his lips were moving and he was waving me back inside the apartment.

Following him inside and into the living room, I smothered a snicker. He'd never have offered if he knew what exactly he was getting himself into. At least... I was pretty sure as I just couldn't imagine Leon acting. Sure, he was Mister McBroody, but he had this shy thing going on that I knew would block him from stepping on a stage. But I did need to rehearse... It didn't matter so much if the person helping me out had any acting skills or not, he could just read the lines out loud as if reading directions off a map... It was just so I didn't act to thin air.

"So, what did you need help with?" Leon turned and sat down on the end of the couch grabbing the remote and turning the TV off so he could give me his full attention. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt with some comfortable jeans, that set off his ass rather nicely I might add. Resting his hand along the back of the couch he used his other one to run through his hair, brushing it out of his face. Stop staring Cloud. Clearing my throat I reached for my back pocket, pulling out the script I'd rolled up and stuck in there.

"Did Zack happen to mention what I'm planning on doing with myself?"

"Um, no. Sorry." He chuckled a little. "He never did mention it. Why, what do you study?" His eyes were staring into mine, looking oddly excited and curious.

Was he aware? Aware that by looking at me the way he did right now made my dick twitch? "Acting." Oh good, you still have control over your brain, "I don't know whether I want to be on stage or write script scenarios yet so I took both. I'm stepping in for someone that bailed and I need to rehearse my lines."

"Oh." Looking a little surprised, but no disbelief or judging look crossed his face. Which I was grateful for. Most people just shook their heads or laughed at the idea, not realizing that I was actually serious about it. Leon didn't do either of those, he simply stood up and stretched before sticking his hand out for the script. "Sounds like something you'd be good at. What's the play?"

Handing him the script, I grimaced, "It was written by horny college chicks, so I warn you, there's no action scenes or gun involvement, just plain ol' romance." I cleared my throat. Shit, I'd forgotten about the play... He'd accepted! Which means I had to go and confess my love to him now. Or like, my character. Me. My character. Oh c'mon! "It's not bad, but you will have to read the lines of the girl."

He laughed out loud. Wow. "Awesome. No big deal. Are we starting from the beginning? Or a certain act?" He opened the script and glanced around the pages for a minute.

Stepping forward, I searched through the pages to bring him to the scene, "That one. It's the one we're doing in class tomorrow." Moving away from him, I placed some distance between us, "Ehm, okay so... I'm starting, just, try and keep up." I instructed. Puffing out some air, I took just a second to calm down the nerves and... Okay, yes, Leon was standing there. But this wasn't about that, I needed to nail this little scene tomorrow or else I'd be kicked off the play and then be replaced. Breathing in steadily, I spread my arms, knowing that is what the script asked me to do. I'd read it at least twenty times yesterday so hopefully I'd managed to remember all the words by now.

Shifting into character, I looked into Leon's eyes, "Hah!" I gave a short laugh, propping my hands on my hips, "My love for you is not real? Out of place? Improbable?" Sighing heavily, I shook my head, looking down at the ground, "You clearly haven't been loved properly if you cannot see my feelings for you are true." Lacing my fingers so my hands were clasped behind my back, I smirked, beginning to circle Leon slowly, stopping behind him so I could pop my head out beside him, looking up in his eyes, "When I see your eyes I think of stars, when I touch your hand, my heart looses control, when my gaze locks onto your lips, I..." Trailing off, I straightened so I could stand close before him, "Well, I'm not sure sweetheart, but I know I've never wanted anyone or anything as much as I want you." A whisper. Smiling, like the script told me to do, I tilted my head then and waited for the Leon to read the line of the girl.

Leon's eyes were wide and he glanced down at the script before clearing his throat and beginning his lines. "Um, After everything we've been through, it's hard to imagine it. Please, I can't really believe this is happening." It wasn't as flat as I'd imagined him being, but he could definitely use a little embellishment.

Chuckling like my character was expected to do, I then said, "It's real. Don't you feel it? The air shifting, our hearts racing? Don't try and stop us any longer..." Reaching up, I tucked a lock of brown hair behind Leon's ear.

He flinched and pulled back a little. Not what his character was supposed to do. "What are you doing?" He asked, staring down into my face, his eyes wide. Snapping out of my character momentarily, I swallowed nervously and then quickly pointed at the script.

"Says I have to do that. Says so in the script." I squeaked out. Stupid! I always let myself get carried away, of course I couldn't act this out the way I would have with my classmate! This was Leon! You can't just reach up and tuck his hair! Although now that I had a moment to think the action over I kind of wished I could do it again... And not because it says so in the script.

"Oh." He glanced down quickly, a light blush colored his cheeks and my heart skipped a beat as he looked back up into my eyes. "Right. Sorry. Start again." Clearing his throat, he straightened up and nervously searched the script to find his place again.

Clearing my throat, I carefully shoved that awkward moment away, returning to my character, "Don't try and stop us any longer..." I repeated to get us back into it and this time I only mimed my action, not actually tucking his hair behind his ear, keeping my hand just above his shoulder.

He managed not to flinch this time, but he was still blushing from nervousness or something else? "I don't think I can..." And reading the action next to the line, I inhaled sharply as he brought his hand up between us and rested it over my heart.

Standing there for a couple of seconds, I then stepped away from him, laughing nervously, "Okay. Thanks, that was pretty good." Running my hands through my hair, I darted my eyes over the apartment, wondering what the hell I was supposed to do now, "I think I got it down, ehm, I'll just..." Gulping, I stepped forward, taking the script gingerly from his hands, "I'm sure you have things to do."

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't have anything going on and I can help you as much as you need it." He reluctantly let go of the script and looked a little disappointed. Or maybe that was my imagination. Clearing his throat he ran his fingers through his hair, something I knew was a nervous habit of his.

I nodded, "Yes. But, seriously, thank you." I smiled, feeling a bit more composed. But I did have to get out of here because operation avoiding Leon needed to kick back in if I wanted to survive, "I'm just going to go run an errand." No I wasn't, but I needed air. Giving him a shy wave, I quickly spun on my heel and forced myself to walk out of the apartment as normally as I could muster.

* * *

><p><strong>Leon - two days later.<strong>

I thought that coming home to see strange things being done in my apartment would end once Zack moved out. Or rather, I was hoping that strange things wouldn't shock me as soon as I opened my apartment door. But I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised. I mean, they shared the same DNA and what not. So when I opened my apartment door after class today and saw Cloud about to hug a kitchen chair, I shouldn't have batted an eye.

Things had gone back to normal after that interesting afternoon where I'd tried to help him with his lines. At least, as normal as Operation Avoid Cloud could be. Avoidance seemed to be the only thing that I could do with how he could affect me. That scene where he'd tucked my hair behind my ears? My face would still burn at how intimate that action had been.

"Cloud? Um, what the heck are you doing to that chair?" He jumped away from the thing, whirling around so he could look at me wide eyed. Clearly I'd interrupted something important...

"Leon!" He announced and then fell silent, leading me the frown in question. He looked at the chair, then at me, the chair, at me and then... oh, the script. "I was just rehearsing the next scene. I didn't think you'd be home for a while yet..." He murmured, nervously tucking a blond lock behind his ear before quickly shoving the kitchen chair back where it belonged.

"Oh." I laughed a little. "Whew. I was worried you might be harboring some interesting habits." Dropping my bag by the door, I walked over and reached for the script. "Well, I can help you out again. Okay?"

Stepping over quickly he snatched the script away before I could get my hands on it, "Ehm... I, Thanks. I really appreciate the offer but I don't know if you'll be comfortable rehearsing this scene with me." He mumbled before chuckling nervously, "The girl who got the part of the girl character is rehearsing with her new boyfriend outside the classroom from now on, so..." He licked his lips, gesturing for the chair, "That's my new rehearsing partner until I find someone who's willing to step in."

I scowled at him. What the heck was his problem? Didn't I just offer to be his rehearsing partner? Yeah, it was a little difficult considering he'd basically fulfilled my fantasies last time confessing to me, but I was an adult. I knew what was real and what was fake. Maybe I just sucked...

"If you don't think I suck too much, I really wouldn't mind helping you out, you know." And then I pulled out my secret weapon, something Zack had forbidden me to use. The puppy dog eyes. Apparently, they were very effective. Sticking my bottom lip out, I opened my eyes wide and tilted my head to the side. "Please?" It was over exaggerated and I was sure I looked ridiculous.

He slammed the script against his face, hiding behind it, "Holy hell! You should not be allowed to use that!" He shouted, peeking over the edge of the script, "You don't suck, Leon, it's just that last time I..." Letting his arms fall back to his sides, he wrinkled his nose, "Well, you didn't exactly respond all that well to the physical part of the acting. This scene? There's like two lines and the rest is all physical."

"Hey, I was just surprised!" Laughing, apparently those puppy dog eyes were very effective. "I can do this!" It was important that I help him... but I wasn't sure why. He needed an actual acting partner, not some chair. I was doing this for him so that he wouldn't get kicked out of the play. No other reason. "Gimmie the script." I reached out and tried to snatch it. Giving me a reluctant nod, he handed the thing to me and then waited while fidgeting nervously as I read through the text that was highlighted.

"You're frowning. Leon, it's okay if you can't do it. The chair is fine, seriously!" He said nervously.

My gaze snapped up and I smoothed my face. "I wasn't frowning, I was just trying to understand what it was trying to say. So, we don't kiss, but you just breathe in my face for a few seconds? That seems a little weird..." Best friend's little brother. Almost YOUR little brother. I should not feel robbed because we didn't actually get to kiss. There was something wrong in my head when I was using this as an excuse to kiss Cloud. Or, according to the script, almost kiss Cloud. I wasn't proud of it, but if this was the only way I would get to experience this with him? I was going to take it.

I saw his Adam's apple bob, his hands running through his hair nervously before he gave me a curt nod. He was agreeing to this? Okay... Okay. Mutely, he stepped towards me, guiding me to stand in the middle of the living room before taking a step back again. He breathed out a bit shakily, shuffling on his feet before shaking himself.

"Ready?" I asked, gulping as I watched his body move around getting prepared for the scene. Where was Zack when I needed him to play the overprotective older brother and kick my ass to keep my thoughts in line?

Seemingly calming himself he then stood still, "Yeah. Go for it." He said, giving me the green light to open the scene. It wasn't very long, I could do this.

"Do not do it." Short line, but I was supposed to look intense and stern while doing it. Which I tried.

As the script instructed him, Cloud tilted his face skyward, breathing in carefully before snapping his head back in place, the most intense blue eyes fixed onto my face. When he took a step towards me, I took a startled step back, which was okay, I hadn't fucked up, apparently the script expected the girl to do this. Ignoring the distance I'd put between us, Cloud walked up to me, standing but an inch away.

Grasping my free wrist, he then flattened my palm forcefully against his chest before reaching up with his other hand, his fingers twining into my hair, guiding my head down. The script actually told him to tilt the girl's head back, but I was taller so... Tugging on the locks he then tilted his head to the side. As I inhaled sharply, I felt his heart beat pick up in speed beneath my palm. His lips parted and mine did too when I felt his breathe ghost gently over my face.

Swallowing, I remembered the script and quickly let it fall to the ground so I could close my fingers around his hip. Although the script didn't tell him to do this, I felt his heart beat quicken some more and his tongue slipped out, quickly wetting his bottom lip.

I think I was drowning... "I won't," He then said, bringing me back to the present, "I won't kiss you. Not until you've given me permission to do so."

I stood there frozen, just breathing Cloud in, hoping that he knew what was supposed to happen next because I sure didn't. My script lay forgotten on the floor between us and I could feel him beneath my hands as I touched him. Touching Cloud. It took every scrap of willpower I had not to lean down and kiss him, or rub my thumb in a circle on his hip. Only the thought of screwing up whatever friendship we had stopped me. He was important to me and I owed it to both of us not to let my hormones dictate my actions. But still...he was so close and so warm... How long had we been standing like this? It felt like forever...

"I need too..." He said breathlessly. Was that in the script? I felt his fingers tighten on my hair a bit and in unconscious reflex, my fingers grasped his hip more tightly. In reaction to that, Cloud shivered. Woah, what the hell was that about? He stepped away then though, breaking the connection completely as he ran his hands through his hair, staring at me with wide eyes, a blush flushing his cheeks. I opened my mouth to say something. I'm not sure what at this point... What did I want to ask him? He didn't really let me though as he jumped forward, grabbing a hold of the script.

"Thanks, Leon!" And then he pretty much ran into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. What the hell just happened? I blushed as my fingers still tingled where they'd rested on his hip. Dammit...


	2. Hot

A/N: Hope you all are liking this so far. Review and tell us what you liked about it! The next and final chapter will be posted in two days:D Once again, this has been a production brought to you by Reyaa and aliceupsidedown.

**Leon - a week later.**

It was becoming almost unbearable for me to keep myself in line with Cloud living here. I mean, I wanted to flirt with him. He was a cute guy and I was attracted to him, and I'd never had to hold myself back like this before. Helping him work on a romantic script was therefore pleasurable and torturous. I was starting to spend a lot of time in my room, organizing and reorganizing my closet.

Which was so pathetic in so many ways. Every once in awhile we would run into each other in the kitchen or the living room and the silence would be awkward. At least on my end. I don't know about him. Was he attracted to me at all? Sometimes I thought he might be, but other times, it seemed like I didn't exist to him. Which was a little insulting cause, hey, I'm a good looking guy. I'm pretty sure anyways.

Thinking that rearranging my room would be new levels of pathetic, I got up and decided to wander to the living room and watch TV or play a video game or something. Zack had given me his console as Aerith didn't want it in her house, but I'd never really played it when he wasn't around. Maybe I could give it a try. I came around the corner and saw a familiar head of spiky blonde hair sitting on the couch. The TV was off and when I rounded the couch and saw Cloud, my mind went blank and my heart tripled it's speed.

There he sat, one leg curled up under him, a book in his lap and the cutest most adorable set of reading glasses perched on the end of his nose. Oh yeah... I knew he used to wear glasses, but I hadn't seen them on him since he'd moved in. He must wear contact normally. Which was a damn shame as he looked good enough to eat with those on. There he sat, unknowingly fulfilling my most secret fantasy. The hot nerd look. I licked my lips and I felt myself get a little excited. I blushed a little when he looked up and caught me staring, his blue eyes looking into mine over the rim of his glasses.

"Oh," He smiled, quickly reaching up so he could pull off the glasses, looking self-conscience. Why? Why take them off? You're ruining everything! Then again, if I wanted to keep this K rated it was most likely a good idea. Stuffing the glasses into his pocket quickly, he then shut the book and gave me a questioning look, "Ehm. I kind of need your help with a scene, if you have time? It's a bit..." He cleared his throat, jumping off the couch, "Well, there's this particular bit that we can just avoid doing. I mainly just need to say the lines, make sure it sounds the way it should?"

I gulped and nodded, trying to find my voice. "Sure." Was all I could choke out and I waited while he went to grab the script from hell. That's what name I had given it, although I think the title was actually something ridiculous and flower sounding like, 'The Hidden Fire' or something. I missed the glasses but I could still enjoy the view of Cloud's body and just imagine those adorable thin wired framed glasses perched on his nose.

I didn't even register that there was a part that he wanted to skip over, my whole mind was just screaming, CLOUD at me, telling me to throw out the best friends little brother rule. Oh and the whole, 'don't have sex with your roommate' rule. That was a big one... No mustn't ignore those common sense rules...

"Here," He offered me the script but then shook his head and threw it onto the couch, "You don't actually have to read any lines. I kind of just need you to stand there and then..." He wrinkled his nose, "Well. I'm having some issues, I..." He ran his hands through his hair nervously, "I've been practicing this scene with the girl all day yesterday and apparently I'm too stiff." He puffed out some air, "I've been working on it all morning and I kind of just need to make sure I'm convincing enough now. So..."

Gesturing for me to stand in the middle of the living room he then explained what was going to happen, "The girls who wrote the script are pretty big on Maroon 5, so although I'm not going to sing, I have to say them in this particular smooth way or something." He waved his hands flippantly, "Whatever. In the script it says that after I say that last line my character is supposed to kiss the character your being right now and you know, that would be the part we'll just not do. Just..." He shook his head, "I just need to sound convincing, so tell me if I'm smooth enough or whatever."

A kiss! Oh wait, that was the part we were skipping? I felt cheated somehow until I realized that he was waiting for me to give him the go ahead to start the scene. Either way, a kiss would be a bad idea. At least that's what I tried to tell myself.

"Okay. That sounds fine. And I just stand here right?"

He nodded, "Yes. Well, we just need to stand like we did..." Clearing his throat, he stepped towards me and then I froze as his fingers returned into my hair exactly as they had been last time we'd rehearsed, "Ehm, place your hand back on my... chest and your other on my h-" He inhaled shakily, "hip." I automatically did as he instructed, glad to be told what to do as I was having trouble concentrating with him standing so close.

Licking my lips and looking into his deep blue eyes, I tentatively asked, "Like this?" Needing to make sure as I placed my left hand on his hip and my right hand over his heart. He was so warm and I again resisted the urge to squeeze his hip and bring him closer to me.

"Yes, like that." He whispered before shaking his head, "Alright." Okay, we were starting apparently. He tilted his head to the side, the shyness that had been present before completely vanished and replaced with a smirk as he leaned in so close, his lips ghosted just an inch away from my cheek. With his hand in my hair, he guided my head to the side, exposing my neck and I nearly flinched as his mouth accidentally bumped against my skin. He apologized but then quickly returned to what he was doing, his breath against my ear.

"Rhythm of a conversation, the perfection of your creation..." It wasn't a whisper as the audience wouldn't actually hear it then, but it sounded intimate nonetheless, "The sex you slipped into my coffee," He should not be allowed to say 'sex', "The way you felt when you first saw me. Hate to love and love to hate you..." Did he? "Like a broken record player... Back and forth and here and gone and then on and on," His free hand slipped onto my shoulder before he breathed in steadily, "And on." His voice sounded like a purr and I felt goosebumps cover the skin on my neck. Leaning away, his eyes stared back into my own again. Licking his lips, he didn't move or do much else. He seemed stuck. I was stuck. Was he stuck?

"Normally this is where they kiss." Cloud breathed out, looking very dazed. I didn't move, hoping against hope that he would in fact like to practice that kiss that the script demanded. Licking my lips again, I slowly and lightly squeezed his hip with my hand, hoping to let him know that I didn't mind practicing. I'm not sure who moved but I think it was a combination of both of us. I leaned down just a little bit and he met me in the middle as our lips gently brushed against each other.

The one hand clutched my shirt, while the other tightened in my hair, his eyes closing as a soft moan escaped him. He tentatively pressed his lips a bit more firmly against my own and when I didn't make any move to protest... Like, a second later my hands were full with a bunch of Cloud. His arms around my neck, pressing his body flush up against me as he kissed me hungrily.

Oh he tasted and felt fantastic against me. I opened my mouth hoping to deepen the kiss, but I didn't get to before his tongue had found it's way inside to tangle with mine. Where had he learned to kiss like this? He was amazing! Or maybe, it was the fact that it was Cloud. Cloud was kissing me and moaning against me. This felt so right and I ignored the doubts that I'd had before, instead I wanted to show him exactly how much I'd wanted him. My hand moved from over his heart to his back and up into his hair, letting my fingers feel the silky spikes.

I moved my left hand from his hip and to hover for a split second over his perfect ass. As his tongue explored my mouth, I made up my mind and let my hand come to rest on his butt, palming the cheek and pushing him against me.

He broke away from the kiss, head falling back on his shoulders as he moaned the following, "Oh god... All my sixteen year old wet dreams can't compare..." Huh? He froze in my arms, eyes snapping on mine again, "Shit!" He detached himself from me and before I could so much as kick my brain back in gear he was already running off to his bedroom. By the time I blinked, his door slammed shut.

I blinked again and licked my lips, still tasting him. Reaching down to check the script, I picked it up and glanced at the page. Hey, that line wasn't on there...Oh. OH. I spun around, dropping the script without a thought and went to Cloud's door. Should I knock? Raising my hand a little, it hovered in front of the door and I stood frozen thinking about the kiss. He'd kissed me back right?

Then I'd grabbed that perfectly round ass and then he'd said something about sixteen year old wet dreams then I'd been left standing there with the hard on of a lifetime and no Cloud to help me out with it. Shit. Zack was going to kill me when he found out. Stupid Leon. Pulling my hand back, I shuffled my feet before spinning around and heading back to the living room. Stupid Leon.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud<strong>

I'd never been more aware of my dick in my entire life. Groaning at the ceiling I slid down to the floor, back pressed against my door as I quickly re-arranged my pants, wincing in the process , then morphing into a pout. You weren't supposed to kiss him! Had I kissed him? Had he kissed me...? Was that wishful thinking? Sixteen year old me said it was, but I'm pretty sure... No. He'd totally grabbed my ass.

Moaning at the memory, my eyes widened and I quickly clapped a hand over my mouth as I peeked over my shoulder, effectively bumping my nose into the door as it was still there. Rubbing it while grimacing, I sighed, flopping down so my body was lying on my bedroom floor, the door pressed against the back of my head, forcing me to keep it up as my body wouldn't slide down more.

Of all things to moan? Really? Things weren't just going to be awkward anymore! I couldn't avoid him now! Could I? Hmm... No. He'd kissed me back... Feeling a blush flush my cheeks, I smiled discretely, reaching up so I could touch my lips. Why had he kissed me back? I knew why I'd thrown myself at him, not only did I make sixteen year old Cloud extremely happy and pleased, I made present time myself at the moment extremely happy as well.

Leon was way too hot. Too hot for his own good. The way he looked at me had my heart racing and that low voice of his? Oh sheesh... I wanted to do things to him, so many things... And! And he'd almost allowed me to do those things, I think, until I had to fuck up and mention my high school, hormonal, borderline obsessive crush on him that I'd been so sure to be rid off.

Feeling my neck starting to ache, I reluctantly pushed myself back up onto my feet and fidgeted some before pacing. Alright. I had... Well, I wasn't sure how many options yet, but I needed to run through them. Option one? I could climb out my window, hopefully not break a leg when jumping down and then run for it and never look back. Of course that wasn't possible because my brother is Zack and Zack is Leon's best friend and... too many connections. He'd track me down in no time and demand an explanation.

Sighing, I shot my hands up into my hair, and tugged. Option two? I could go out there and then lie like the best and tell him I wasn't interested and I was only acting out the scene. Of course... He'd probably read the script by now and... He'd kissed me back! What if he actually liked me? I wouldn't want to tell him I'm not interested while I actually am and then hurt his feelings and... Kicking my bed, I then grimaced as I forgot I didn't have any shoes on, my toes officially hurting. Shit! Okay! Fuck... I wanted to kiss him again. Yes. I really did. Was it wise? I have no idea, but he's the older one so...

"YES!" I shouted, jumping up in triumph. I would throw myself at him and let him deal with all the complicated stuff. He was the older one! I didn't have to be wise! He could do it! Good plan. Now... Did I just walk out there and then kiss him? Should I ask first? That would be kind of weird... Okay. I didn't want to get shot down because then I wasn't sure what I was going to do with myself... Oh!

Wiping down the front of my pants, I then straightened my shirts, plucked at my hair and marched my way out of my room and into the living room. Leon was frowning down at the floor, his shoulders tense as he looked to be deep in thought. Alright... Here goes nothing...

"That sucked. Can we redo that scene?" There. I was clearly stating I wanted to kiss him again, but not flat out saying the words either. If he shot me down, I could begin the process of convincing myself he'd shot down a rehearsal and not a lip lock.

I guess I wasn't really prepared for such a swift response because when he glanced up and started moving towards me, hunger in his eyes I instinctively took a small step backwards. Undeterred, he kept coming and grabbed my hand in one of his, the other one looping around my waist and resting against the small of his back. With our hands clasped between us, he leaned down a little to breath an inch above my lips.

"Tell me you want this, Cloud." He murmured starring deep into my eyes. Wow. My knees nearly buckled at the words alone. I shot my hands up, grasping his broad shoulders as I tried to steady myself.

Licking my lips, I told him the truth, "Ever since I was sixteen, Leon."

He grinned then, making my heart skip a beat. "Really? Wet dreams, Cloud?" His lips ghosted over my jawline and down my neck to my shoulder and back up again. Aaaand I would surely burst. A hot flush shot through my entire body, the teasing of his lips having such a strong effect on me, my eyes actually rolled into the back of my head as I let out a tiny moan, my legs shaking. It's like, all the times I'd wanted him pushed it's way back into me, colliding together and squeezing themselves into my erratic fluttery like hell stomach... The message 'You finally got what you wanted, now fucking deal.'

Letting my fingers slide into his hair, I nodded, "Yeah, you never had one of those?" He was a dude, of course he'd had them. "I used to moan your name in the shower as well. I'm surprised you never heard me considering you were in the house all the time." I grinned. Choke on my shamelessness.

He inhaled sharply, rocking his hips into mine, yup, that was a hard on he was sporting. "Cloud." His voice was breathy and moaning into my ear. "My sexy little nerd..." I really wanted to go with the flow and rock right back into him and then make out until the end of the world would take place. Maybe even beyond that time... But I couldn't ignore that. Framing his face, I stilled his movements, raising an eyebrow, smirking just a tad.

"Nerds?" I asked, "Really?" Curiously. Now I had two things I could do... I could laugh, but I didn't really feel like doing that so I went with option number two. Letting one hand slide down, I pulled my glasses out of my pocket, knowing now that's why he'd stared at me so funny earlier and not because, like I'd initially though, I'd looked stupid. He liked it.. And I kind of didn't want to deny him anything right now. So, clearing my throat, I placed my glasses back where they belonged. Now we could make out until the end of time altogether. I was ready for it. Bring it.

He pulled back and starred at me. "You look so hot in those. I think you should wear them all the time." Before I could smile or say thanks his lips were back on mine swallowing any response I could have given. A distinct different kind of feeling rushed through me as he kissed me softly. I returned the kiss as my mind raced. He really liked me in my glasses? The reason I wore contacts is because... Well for some reason I'd always thought glasses weren't hot, which is why I didn't wear them because after my puberty years? Once the pimples were gone, the braces no longer necessary... I'd become a hot guy.

I wasn't particularly arrogant about it, but I was aware. But Leon liked my glasses... Letting my hands slip down to his waist, I wrapped them around his back while his made their way into my hair. That different kind of feeling was something I knew would categorize in 'more than just attracted to him'. I didn't want to worry about that right now though... I shivered in his arms as his thumbs brushed over my cheeks gently, his tongue swirling in my mouth softly, his body warm against my own. This was, like, perfection... Smiling, I agreed with my previous statement. I didn't have to worry. We could just see where it goes and then... Woah, wait. What if something went wrong? We were roommates! Shit!

Reluctantly, I pulled back and gave him an apologetic look, "Should we talk, maybe? Roommate and what not? Best friend's kid brother?" I really didn't want too, but I didn't want to fuck things up.

He looked a little shocked as he seemed to remember our situation. "Oh shit. Zack is going to kill me. Yes. We should definitely talk." Despite his words he gave me one more quick peck before moving us onto the couch. Right... Maybe I should tell him about Zack... Clearing my throat, I sat down beside him, wrinkling my nose.

"Zack is aware I used to have a crush on you. Before suggesting I take his room he asked me if I still had a crush on you and I told him no because, well, I didn't." I snorted, "Until I walked into this place and saw you again. You're very hard not to be attracted too, Leon. Anyway, he's aware that if I wanted you? I would get you." I shrugged, "Alright, so those are his words, not mine. I'm not quite that confident. In any case, he didn't seem all that bothered."

"Really? I don't know what to say. Well, first off. I guess I should thank you for ever coming out to your family." He looked a little sheepish as he ran his fingers through his hair. "You kinda made me realize that I needed to do the same thing." I gaped at him as he continued. "Zack always teased me a little about hooking up with you, but I figured he was just saying that cause we are both gay. Cloud, I am very attracted to you, and not just because you are extremely hot. I've always thought you were a really great kid, er, guy but I couldn't ever do anything about it because you are younger than me and of course," He chuckled nervously, "you are my best friend's little brother. So, I just don't want you to think that I'm just looking for a hot piece of ass." He stopped and looked back at me. "I'd actually like to hang out with you or something." Who knew Leon could actually say so much at one time?

I'd gotten all he said, and I... Well, I felt kind of great, but considering the way he looked right now? So nervous and tense... Placing my palms against his neck, I leaned in close and then sighed, "You think I'm a hot piece of ass..." I murmured happily, and then added to make clear I'd understood him, "I was sixteen you were twenty. The age different was a lot more flagrant than it is now. You were on your way to the university and I was still in high school, of course your mind didn't go there." Shuffling closer, I shyly placed a kiss on his cheek, "Back then the only thing that mattered to me was that you are extremely hot. Now? You're an amazing guy, Leon." Whew, okay... I totally put myself out there. Leon wasn't known for his ramblings, definitely, but neither was I.

"So...You wouldn't mind trying to date me?" He asked and I chuckled at the pleading tone in his voice.

I nodded quickly, "Yes. We can date. Let's play by the rules and, yeah..." I laughed nervously. We couldn't fuck this up. Too much on the line. We needed to figure this out steadily. "When's our first date?" I asked.

"Right now." Okay. He wasn't one to take things slow when he made up his mind about something, I guess. "If that's okay with you."

"Okay!" And now I was excited. Jumping up, I smiled at him, "Alright! Should we go to the movies? Or do you want to eat out? We could do both... Bowling?" Looking down at my clothes, I wrinkled my nose, "I gotta change in any case."

"But you look fine." Leon was looking at me like I was something to eat. Smothering a smirk, I took his hands and pulled him up onto his feet so I could step into his arms. His arms wrapped around me automatically, which I really, really liked.

"I look fine, yes. I look great if our date was to take place here, in the apartment. We could order in pizza, play video games." He looked really pleased with this idea and I would totally go for it if it weren't for the fact of the following... "But you know. Lots of privacy, none threatening to disturb us. If we do that you'll find out I look fine naked as well." And that was too fast.

"Oh." He paused and thought about it a second before blushing a glorious red. "OH! Right. Yeah, I'll go get changed to." Chuckling at the cuteness that is Leon, I shook my head in amusement as he pointed as his room sheepishly before walking off in it's direction. Sighing happily, I did the same, disappearing back into my room so I could change for wherever we were going to go for our date. A date with Leon... Woah.

* * *

><p><strong>Leon<strong>

After we both headed to our respective rooms to change, I fretted a little about what to wear. Although Cloud had obviously seen me in less than flattering circumstances, namely my boxers, I really wanted to impress him a little. I dug around my closet until I found the pants that Aerith had forced me to buy last year. She'd gone through a faze where she dressed up all the boys around her in clothes that she picked out. For me, she'd grabbed a pair of faux leather pants that were sort of tight in some places, but I'd never worn them even though they apparently went great with my leather bomber jacket. Well, here goes nothing. I'd lost a little bit of weight since buying them, but they were still a little tighter than what I usually wore.

I pulled a clean white t-shirt out of my dresser and then pulled on my short sleeve bomber jacket. And because I was trying to impress Cloud a little, I even sprayed a little bit of cologne on. I sure hope he didn't take on look at me and laugh. My last 'relationship' hadn't been all that great. He'd been a bit of an ass and it had ended almost the week it began. Since then, I'd always been too busy to date anyone.

Taking one last look at myself in the mirror and hoping that I actually looked at good as I thought I did, I went out to wait for Cloud in the living room. As I walked to make my way to the couch, I then stopped, frowning as I heard Cloud talk in his room. Not himself... No, he was on the phone?

"No I'm not lying, Tifa!" What was he talking about and why was he calling Tifa? He was still friends with her? Well, I guess I shouldn't be that surprised, they'd been very close. Best friends. "Seriously. He totally laid one on me." A pause, "No, my brain didn't collapse thank you very much. I kissed him back." I grinned. Hell yeah, he'd kissed me back. She must know that at one point he'd had a crush on me. I wonder what she was saying back? Leaning in a little and ignoring how creepy this was, I listened some more.

"Why would I tell you the details?" Give her the details, if you give them, then I can find out about them. "Your job is done, Tifa. I needed your help to pick out what I should wear, you've chosen. End of our phone call." No details? "No... Yes. No!" A pause and then a dreamy, "Yeah... He's so gorgeous... And sweet. I want to grab his ass." My dick twitched and I think I moaned just a little. Not loud enough to be heard, but definitely loud enough to remind myself that maybe I shouldn't be listening in... Down boy, down. Plenty of time for that later. I hope he said something else, but I was almost afraid that he would say something and then I'd jump him.

He gasped, "Tifa! No I will not rip his clothes off on the first date and nail him! I don't even know if he pitches or catches yet! Shut up! BYE!" I heard footsteps then, so I quickly scrambled away from the door, sitting down on the couch nonchalantly, waiting for him to get out. I'd do whatever you wanted me to, Cloudy boy. I thought and tried to wipe the grin off of my face before he saw it and figured out that I'd been listening. The door opened and he walked out, tugging on his black closely fitted turtle neck, a pair of deep blue cotton pants tucked into black combat boots. When he looked up, he stopped in his movements, staring at me wide eyed.

"You're making it very hard for me to behave..." He whispered, drinking me in with lustful eyes.

"Really? Enough to rip my clothes off and nail me on the first date?" I smirked deciding suddenly that I wouldn't hide the fact that I'd heard him telling Tifa that. He squeaked out a nervous sound, and now it suddenly hit me. He'd been talking squeaky at me all that time because of his crush...

Gulping, he nodded, "Definitely. I forget I talk loud." He mumbled out shyly, sticking his hands in his pockets as he looked down at the ground.

Deciding not to tease him anymore, I jumped up and took him in my arms to give him a gentle hug. "I was very flattered and extremely turned on. Don't worry about it." I nuzzled his neck breathing him in. Reminding myself to behave I let him go and grabbed his hand. "So, what should we do then?"

I chuckled as he suddenly plastered himself against my back, hiding his face between my shoulder blades before he mumbled out shyly, "I was thinking the planetarium? Stars are nice."

"How about I show you something that will blow that out of the water?" As part of my architecture degree, I'd had to do many a study of the older buildings in the area and one in particular had caught my eye. I'd actually gone up and sat on the roof, discovering a natural little area that was perfect for watching the stars. We just needed a blanket and some snack for it to be perfect. "I have a special place I watch the stars and if you trust me, I'll take you there. How about it?"

Popping his head out from my back, he placed his chin on my shoulder, his lips on my cheek, "I trust you."

I glanced to the side and squeezed his hand as we settled ourselves on the roof. "You alright?" I don't remember him being afraid of heights but he'd been silent ever since we gotten up here. We were nestled on a blanket that I'd had in my car, a couple of bottles of juice and some licorice next to me. The sky was perfect for star gazing and I'd already spotted constellations.

He chuckled softly, turning his head so he could look at me, "Better than alright. Kinda having a hard time realizing I'm sitting on a roof of a pretty building looking at stars with... you..." He said this, sounding awed.

"So, is this better than the planetarium? Nothing against that of course, but I've always found the actual sky to be a bit more impressive." In fact, I'd actually taken quite a few astronomy classes because of that reason.

"Definitely better!" He said cheerfully, blond spikes bouncing up and down as he nodded his head in agreement, "I love stars." He murmured before shyly shuffling close to me so he could settle himself against my side. As we'd been propped up onto our elbows, he gently pushed me to have me lay back, his head coming to rest on my shoulder.

"So, what is your favorite constellation, Cloud?" I asked relaxing and putting my arm around him to hold him close. I could get used to this.

"Orion." He answered and I hadn't expected him to know any. Zack certainly didn't. That dude got stuck in a fit of giggles because stars were giant balls of gas. Gas... Ah Zack, I have no idea how you managed to convince Aerith you're a romantic. "I like the whole knight in shining armor story behind it."

I decided not to tell him that it was my favorite as well, figuring that it was just too perfect. "Do you study the stars?" Curious now, I wondered if he was a regular visitor at the planetarium or if he'd been studying them on the side like I had.

"Well..." He began hesitantly, tilting his head up so his lips pressed against my jawline. "Okay, so after you moved away? My poor teenage hormones were crushed so Tifa decided enough was enough and told me to get over myself. So she pretty much hooked me up with this guy..." Jealously Ahoy. "It wasn't a lasting relationship and I never really had feelings for him. But, anyway." He sighed, propping himself up so he could actually look at me, "I was still wearing my glasses, braces and my forehead, I'm sure you remember, was a battle field. I failed to attract him with my looks so Tifa told me to woo him with my romantic side. Which is how I ended up going to the library and reading up on stars." He grinned, "I sorta forgot about the woo-ing altogether as it got really interesting."

I smiled at him, but inside I was sort of unsure about everything. How many people had Cloud dated? Was he still a virgin? He was pretty young compared to me... "They have some pretty cool classes at the school if you were interested in it as a minor. I've taken quite a few myself." My fingers were drawing circles on his back in between his shoulder blades trying to convince myself that his past didn't matter to me because he was right here with me.

He smiled softly, "I'll check it out." A murmur and then he tilted his head, chuckling softly, "Alright, I'll give you the summary so you can stop worrying. The star woo-ing failed, but a couple of months later when the braces were gone, the pimples had magically vanished and I discovered contacts? He suddenly did want to go out with me." When I glared, he nodded, "Yeah, he was an ass, but, again, I had no real feelings for him in return anyway so the purpose of me dating him was solely to get rid of the big V." He shrugged, "Lasted about a month and that's it."

I didn't really know what to say to that and my face was frozen in shock. "How old were you?" Down boy. This is not something that is any of your business. That didn't stop me from worrying still...

"Well, I'm eighteen now. Was seventeen when the 'it' took place." He answered without hesitation, clearly not uncomfortable telling me or feeling the need to hide anything. 'He's still a teenager...' my mind whispered to me. Ugh, now I was started to feel like a pedophile. Snap the fuck out of it Leon. He is eighteen, an adult, and you don't have the right to tell him what to do. He wants to be here with you. Right?

"Okay, for the next two minutes, I get to have just a minor freak out. You just reminded me that I am, like four years older than you." Chuckling weakly, I continued to stroke his back. "Aren't I like, kind of old and crusty to a youngster like you?"

"Leon," He whispered, "I think that so long we like each other and aren't breaking any laws we have nothing to worry about." Before I could open my mouth and reply to this, he pressed his lips against my neck, his left hand traveling down my chest. Where was that hand going? He slipped it underneath my shirt, fingertips exploring my tummy's skin teasingly. "And, you know..." Ah, he wasn't done talking... He placed open mouthed kisses against my neck, leading me to swallow, hand tightened on his hip. "An experienced, mature guy like yourself? You can teach young me plenty..."

I chuckled weakly and my breath hitched as he continued kissing me. "You are making it very hard to behave you know." Grabbing his arms around his biceps I quickly rolled him on top of me, so his face was only inches hovering above my own. Starring into his warm blue eyes, I searched for his permission to kiss him. "You set the pace, Cloud. I'm all yours." That said, I leaned in and rested my lips against his.

I felt his lips quirk up into a smile, "You are so comfortable..." he murmured, wiggling on top of me. Laughing, I gripped his hips, stilling his movements as to not create any naughty friction. Sighing against my mouth, he then said, "Lets just kiss for a while." And we did, softly and tenderly, making sure we weren't going to far or deepening the kiss too much that would make us loose control. I liked the way he occasionally sighed in content, how his body melted against my own so perfectly. So warm and sweet.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud - Three days later.<strong>

It was amazing how well Leon and I got along... Things weren't complicated or hard. We understood what each wanted and we both knew we couldn't rush things. The date had been amazing... Leon was amazing. I don't think I've ever been quite this happy. After getting back to the apartment, we'd kissed some more on the couch, but stopped and gone off to our own bedrooms before I did actually end up nailing him on the first date. Or him me.

Oh god, okay, don't think about Leon fucking you. Not when Zack is about to come over. Clearing my throat, I sat up on my end of the couch, peeking to the other side where Leon sat. How could he be so calm? Maybe he was nervous on the inside. No. I'd figured out over the couple of weeks I'd been living with him that he had a particular frown when he was nervous and he couldn't stop touching his hair. He wasn't frowning now, and neither was he tugging on his locks. He seemed quite relaxed actually.

How did he do that? Zack was coming over! Last night when I'd come back from rehearsal we'd cuddled on the couch and Leon had suggested we might want to inform our relatives of the situation. Or at least, Zack. Get it out of the way. I agreed, getting that out of the way was a great idea. Then afterwards we could just worry about us and not their thoughts on the matter.

Which is how Leon had suggested I call Zack and invite him over. Of course I'd told him it would make more sense for him to call Zack since I never called Zack. It's not that I didn't love my brother, but we weren't all that close. He was my irritating older brother and I was his nerdy annoying little brother. It worked for us. But I was dating his best friend now and...

Turning to look at Leon, I said, "Mum made him swear an oath. He can't punch me, so if he tries to punch you, I'll jump in front of you. Or like, stay behind me the entire time."

He laughed and scooted closer to me on the couch, ignoring the boundary I'd unconsciously put between us. "Would you relax? He isn't going to punch anyone. I don't know how he'll react for sure, but I highly doubt there will be any physical violence." Reaching out with his hand, he laced his fingers together with mine and squeezed them.

"Leon!" I whined, tugging on his hand so he would move even closer to me, our knees touching. "It's Zack! He's my older brother! His favorite pass time is breaking stuff I really, really enjoy! Be it a bicycle or..." I frowned, "Are you my boyfriend?"

"Yes." He said simply while he gave me a reassuring smile.

Lips parting, the nervousness flitted away, my muscles relaxing instantly as I stared at him with gooey eyes, "You're my boyfriend..." I whispered happily.

"Do you realize how incredibly cute and adorable that look is?" Leon asked, looking somewhat pained. Glancing at the clock he sighed. "He's late again. Wanna make out?" He winked. I nodded my head vividly, throwing my arms around his neck and launching us backwards so he lay on his back on the couch, settling myself on top of him as he chuckled at my eagerness. Placing my lips on his, I didn't let us build it up slowly, instead I went straight to the point and kissed him silly. I liked kissing him silly. There was some minor groping, the occasional moan and then... Knock knock.

"I'm coming in!" Zack shouted from the hallway. Sitting up, I saw that I'd totally messed up Leon's hair, his lips looking used and bruised and I'm pretty sure I looked just as ravaged.

"See!" I clipped out, straightening my shirt, "Always has to ruin my fun." He just laughed and sat up straightening his clothes and oh...adjusting his pants. I shouldn't feel happy, but it was nice to know that it was that easy to rile him up.

"Come in!" He shouted, making me jump in surprise.

"You guys decent?" He knew! He had too! Giving Leon a nervous look, he simply shrugged and then both our gazes turned back to the hallway as Zack made his way inside, raising an eyebrow as he smirked, taking us in. "Well, well. I thought it would take you another month, Cloudy boy, hard to crack that one." He pointed at Leon for emphasis. Well I didn't know what to say to that, so I pointed my stare at Leon, hoping he'd take the lead.

Leon rolled his eyes then stood up to do the best friend, one armed man hug thing. "Good to see you're still alive and what not after moving. You do realize that you live close by and yet I haven't seen you in weeks? Didn't know she had quite the hold on your balls, Zacky boy." Zack laughed and punched Leon lightly in the arm.

"Honey moon phase my man. I only leave the bedroom to go to class, and even then..." He waggled his eyebrows and since Leon was his best friend, it made sense for my tall handsome brunette to laugh in response. I was the little brother on the other hand though so...

"Please. I'm not completely corrupted. I don't want to hear that stuff..." They laughed together, almost in unison and I was reminded of the fact that they'd been almost inseparable at one point or another. Weird... It almost felt like I was intruding. Leon smiled at me then sat back down throwing his arm around my shoulders and pulling me into his side.

"So, Zack. Want to reassure me that you won't kick my ass for dating your little brother?"

Zack threw his head back and laughed, "Shit, no! Ever since Cloud developed that teenage crush on you," Yes. Please embarrass me Zack, I don't mind at all! "Oh stop glaring, Cloud. You were so obvious, I kept being surprised Leon never found out. You are way clueless." He shook his head at Leon and then he shrugged, grinning, "Been rooting for you guys ever since." He showed us his crossed fingers. "See. Stop worrying, Cloud, you're gonna get a migraine. Seriously, stop frowning!" For good measure, he smacked the side of my head. Not harshly, just brotherly... which meant kinda hard anyway, but it was allowed because of the brother thing. Before Leon found himself in an awkward position as to where he had to defend his boyfriend against his best friend... I retaliated, kicking Zack in the shin, sticking my tongue out and then hiding against Leon. "Hey! That's playing nasty! Leon's bigger than me!"

"Because you spent all your time wrestling with Aerith and not enough time at the gym with me." Leon said wisely. Ugh. Mental picture of my brother doing it with a girl...not one of my most favorite things to hear from my boyfriend. "Stop picking on my boyfriend, Zack. I know all your dirty little secrets and he is just dying to hear them."

Zack stared for a moment and then crossed his arms, nearly pouting, "You guys suck. I should have never rooted for you guys. Don't tell him my secrets or otherwise I'll get creative and tell mum and dad Leon is doing their baby boy." Both Leon and I froze, but before we could voice our worry, Zack grimaced, making a funny sound, "Ugh. God. Now I need to wash my brain with bleach to get those images out of my head." See, that's what I loved about Zack. He played dirty, but so dirty, he disabled himself in the process.

"For the record? I haven't done anything to Cloud. Yup, he jumped poor innocent me and I was too star struck to stop him." Leon whined pathetically and in a most convincing manner. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Where were those acting skills back in rehearsal?" I demanded, poking his side.

Zack let out a short surprised laugh, "You rehearsed with him? Well... Sorry Leon, but if you actually agreed to do such a thing I'm pretty sure you would have attacked Cloud yourself if he hadn't done it first." Smirking, I nodded smugly at Leon.

"Hey! No fair ganging up on me." He pouted a little, before getting a glint in his eye. I squeaked as he suddenly leaned over to press a quick kiss against my lips. He kissed me in front of my brother! This weird thing happened when Zack was around, it kind of felt like I whirled back in time... I mean. I am eighteen, an adult and not a prude when it comes to relationships. Nor am I naive or innocent. But with Zack around? Time travel backwards and I felt like my sixteen year old self again. It wasn't a bad thing, I knew Zack was different when he wasn't around me as well.

"Hey!" Zack said sharply, "Not more then that, kay? Please be nice to my head? Pecks and hand holding? Sure, but nothing more. I don't want to see you guys make out... It's just..." He shook his head, "No. Access denied. Don't do it!" Smirking, Leon just nodded and I'd realized that we now had a defense against anything that Zack might say or do. It was really nice dating my best friends older brother. It gave me a whole new insight into Zack's brain.

"Fine. But no more telling me any stories about you and Aerith doing it. I don't need to know where, or when or how often. Deal?"

"What?" Zack squeaked, "Oh fine! No more details, but you gotta at least allow me to say I-" He cut himself off, giving me a funny frown.

Pursing my lips, I nodded, "Thanks." For not continuing that sentence.

Zack grinned and then reached over, pulling Leon out of my arms, "Mind if I borrow him for the evening? Haven't seen him in ages and sorta wanna catch up with my best friend." A deafening silence hung in the air and now I knew why we'd needed to tell Zack. To get this out of the way. Zack cleared his throat, "Alright, ehm, no offense, but without you?" I didn't take any offense but Leon's entire body froze, his eyes widening slightly as he clearly didn't know what to worry about. Blow off his best friend for his boyfriend? Blow off his boyfriend for his best friend?

"Umm, we'll be right back, Zack." Without another word I found myself pulled to my feet and being led into Leon's room. Wow, it sure was clean in here...

"Cloud. I don't know what to say. Zack, well, he has always done the whole 'only us' night out with me. But I will gladly take you along if you want." Now he was incredibly nervous. I counted no less than three times during that sentence where he ran his fingers through his hair.

Clearing my throat, I placed my hands on his hips, giving him a smile, "Just. Alright. Do you want to go?"

He paused, thinking. "Yes I do. But, I also want you with me. Does that make sense? Being with Zack is great, he's my best friend. We've always done stuff like this. But, Cloud, that doesn't mean it always needs to be like that. Arghh! I'm not making any sense in my head right now. Cause if I brought you, technically that means he could bring Aerith, which I don't want cause she is a girl, but then Zack would say that then I couldn't bring you, but you're not a girl-"

Leaning up, I shut him up with a soft kiss, "It's fine, seriously. I understand," I kissed him again, smiling, "You guys did this night out thing back when we were younger as well." I remembered, "It's your thing and honestly? I'd rather just stay home, read a book and then when you get back? You'll just have to make it up to me by..." I gave him an innocent look, "Oh, I don't know... Make out with me on your bed?" Looking over my shoulder, I sighed at it, "It looks so comfortable..."

Leon leaned forward to rest his forehead against mine sighing a little. "Deal. I'm still nervous, but I am taking you at your word. I'll be home later." He kissed me softly, letting it linger while we were safe from my brother's prying eyes.

Pulling back, I offered, "Will it make you feel better if I tell you I'll call Tifa and gossip about you?" I grinned, "Only good things of course."

"Sounds like a plan." He replied and as we turned to head back into the living room, Leon shocked the hell out of my by swatting my ass before before we left his room.

Recovering out of my daze, I shook my head and then pointed a glare at my brother and Leon, "Get out of here. I need to call my girlfriend." Waving my hand flippantly, I shooed them out of here, plopping down on the couch while fishing my cellphone out of my pocket.


	3. According to Plan

A/N: Last chapter folks. But it's a long one. This is where the whole "M" rating jumps in, so beware. And remember, flames=marshmallow voodoo dolls of doom. Review!

**A week later.**

The fact that I was sitting in Leon's range rover for the second time with just him, without my brother present, not forced to sit in the backseat and this time, this time the silence wasn't deafening because my teenage hormones blocked me from being smart... It should have made me extremely happy. I mean, I was... I definitely was, and I could finally give into that urge I'd had when I'd been sixteen and place my hand on top of Leon's when he changed the gear.

BUT! Yes, there was a but... We were on our way to his parents place. That's all. I was freaking out! I'd caught glimpses of his parents... Zack and Leon being close had made the parents curious and they'd had the occasional dinner together and they got along great. That, that was supposed to make me less nervous as well... But hell! I was meeting his parents! I'd never met parents before as an adult only a little kid!

Was my hair okay? Did Tifa pick the right outfit? Was Leon worried? Should I behave a certain way? Was I supposed to call his mother Ma'am or Miss? Should I kiss her hand? Shake hands with his dad or keep my distance? What if they were really fancy and used three different types of forks and knives? I'd drown!

"Leon!" I squeaked, bordering on the hyperventilation at this point, "It's happening again! My mind is taking over!" With his eyes still on the road he reached over and grabbed my hand to place it on his crotch. That certainly derailed my crazy thinking. Most effectively I might add...

"Calm down, Cloud. Tell me what's got you so riled up." Trapping my hand in his lap, I tried very hard to concentrate on what exactly I'd been worrying about ten seconds ago. Swallowing, my eyes hooded over as my hand squeezed his package without my brain's permission. When I heard him grunt in surprise, trying to smother a moan, I licked my lips. Fuck forks and knives... Forks and knives! Eyes popping wide again, I ripped my hand away from his lap and turned some in my seat.

"I'm meeting your parents!" I shrieked out and instantly calmed down. He knew I was meeting them... Silly Cloud. "Okay. That's all. I'm good now." I assured before flopping down in my seat, letting out a long groan as I let my forehead fall against the window.

"Yeah, _you're_ good now..." He grumbled and I glanced over as he rearranged his crotch, grimacing a little. Oh, right. Perking up at the hot and bothered sight of him, I bit onto my bottom lip, sitting up some and shedding the defeated demeanor I'd been sporting less than a second ago.

"I can take care of that for you... When we get back?" We hadn't gone further than making out and ass groping. We'd dry humped twice... Almost three times but then we'd been interrupted by Zack. He hadn't walked in, thank god. He'd known though... Of course. When Leon worked me, he worked me good. He had the power to kiss me so silly, I remained dazed, flushed and looked ravaged for the next hour and a half following up after the initial make out. I sighed happily... Yeah, I'd definitely take care of him when we got back if he let me.

"You do realize that we will be in town for two days at least? Tonight with my parents, and tomorrow with yours? I seriously doubt I'm going to be able to handle having a raging hard on the whole time." He said nonchalantly.

I smiled in triumph, "Alright then. Lets just drive back and make sure that raging hard on doesn't bother you any longer."

"Nice try, Cloud." Leon smiled and shook his head. "You're still going to meet my parents at some point, so quit trying to get out of it." His tone was playful and he reached over to rest his hand on my thigh, not in a sexual way, but trying to reassure me.

"Fine. Kill your dick. See if I care." And then after a few seconds, I smiled softly, lacing my fingers through his. I was falling so hard for him...

"They know I'm Zack's little brother right?" Third time I asked this question and again, Leon nodded his head at me patiently as we walked up to his parents house. "And they know you're gay, right?" Of course the knew, silly, "They didn't think I was an annoying brat back when I was ten years old and they came over for dinner at my parents, right?" Leon took my hand in his, shaking his head in amusement.

"You think they'll like me?" He didn't say or do anything, simply reached up with his free hand so he could knock on the door, giving me a pointed look and a quick reassuring peck on the lips before he opened the door and let us in himself.

"Mom? Dad? We're here!" He called into the seemingly empty house while he leaned down to remove his shoes. I quickly did the same thing, resting my hand on his back for support as I undid my laces.

"Leon? Oh good, come into the kitchen. My hands are busy. Your father is out in the garage, you can remind him dinner is in a half hour when you get out there." His mother's voice was rather soft and pleasant sounding and I heard the similarities between her's and Leon's.

Breathing in steadily, I shoved the nerves away and decided to be... Well, myself, but minus the constant questions shot at Leon. Running my hands through my hair one last nervous time, Leon gave me a smile and I gave him a quick nod before following him through the hallway and then taking a left that led into the kitchen.

His mother's back was facing me for now and I stopped in my tracks, staying in the doorway as Leon walked over to her, placing an arm around her waist as he kissed her cheek. Holding up a plate with... Oooh... Lasagna... Anyway, she smiled up at Leon lovingly, telling him in a whisper she was so very happy to see him again.

"Mom, I'm sure you remember, but this is Cloud, my boyfriend." Leon sure didn't waste any time in setting the record straight and while I was grateful and proud to be introduced to his mother, I couldn't help but still feel nervous as I reached out and offered her my hand. She smiled and forced the plate into Leon's hands so she could step forward and take my hand, shaking it.

"Yes, I remember you Cloud. My goodness you've certainly grown up haven't you?" She smiled at me warmly. "It's wonderful to finally be introduced to Leon's boyfriend. Can you believe that he's never let us meet any of his boyfriends before? Silly boy." She released my hand, smiling still. I raised an eyebrow at Leon and he averted his gaze from me. Alright then, I'd store that piece of information away for later. For now though... skittering butterflies were messing with my system.

Giving her a nervous smile, I then said, "It's nice to meet you again Ma'am. Miss. Ma'am? Leon's mother!" Giving Leon a scared look I then returned wide eyes on his mum, "I'm sorry. I'm really very nervous so I might sound a bit squeaky and look uncomfortable. I'm not though! You have a lovely home and the lasagna smells awesome! Okay. I'll stop talking now." Leon, fucking hide me!

"You may call me Mrs. Leonhart if that will help you feel better." She just smiled, not laughing thank goodness. "Now. Why don't you boys go and see what is keeping your father?"

Leon nodded and grabbed my hand. "Sure." He turned us around and I was soon lost as he made his way towards what I assume would be the garage. Stopping when we came to a door, Leon's hand hovering over the handle waiting. "Cloud? Are you okay?"

"I am now. You're mum is awesome." Seriously. She hadn't laughed or anything... "The only boyfriend she's met, hmmm?" I blinked up at him innocently, taking advantage of the fact that we were alone for a moment.

I could see the blush creep across his face, and I grinned as I could see it color even his ears. Wow. "I just, er, I haven't...um, been with anyone in awhile so I hadn't even thought about it." He paused then leaned down to kiss my cheek. "So far, you are the only one I actually wanted my parents to meet. Is that okay?"

Lips parting, my eyes stared at him in that gooey way they did when Leon was being particularly sweet, "Oh man... Okay? You just scored yourself some major points. I'll make sure to reward you for your cuteness." Peeking discretely around me, making sure the coast was clear, I then slid my hands behind his back and squeezed his beautiful, yummie ass.

"Ughmmm." Leon moaned out quietly, obviously aware of his surroundings as it probably didn't travel back down the hallway or past the door into the garage. Probably. "Okay, stop that or my dad isn't going to be able to look me in the eye." He chuckled and hugged me close for a brief moment before placing his hands on my shoulders and stepping back. "Ready? Now, my dad has this weird habit of judging someone by their handshake. So, don't be a pansy about it." Laughing at my expression, he opened the door. Why did he have to tell me that? Did I have to shake firmly? Softly? Roughly? Toughly? Nicely? Tenderly? Scratch that last one. Okay, breath.

"Dad? We're here." Leon called and flipped a light switch on illuminating the most organized and clean garage I'd ever seen. Hmm, this is where Leon got his neat streak apparently. My eyes widened as I saw a figure crouching down next to the side of a car. As Leon's father stood up and turned around, my jaw dropped as I saw almost a carbon copy of Leon standing right in front of me. His face had a few laugh lines around his eyes, and his hair was grey around his temples, but still. He could pass for Leon's older brother.

How did I not remember this? Then again... I'd been ten the last time I'd seen these people and of course my curfew had been at an early hour so I wouldn't annoy the grown ups while they talked adult stuff. I do remember trying to get back down and worm my way into the conversation at least thirteen times. Of course my mother kept sending me back up stairs... I'd gotten bored, less excited and given up in the end. I'd been exhausted the next day when I had to get up to go to school.

Anyway. Although this was weird to say, Leon's father was a very handsome man. And since Leon was the spitting image of his dad? I couldn't help but smile internally, really pleased to know Leon would... Oh, hey. I wanted to grow old together with Leon. Well there's news...

"Leon. Good to see you. And you must be Cloud. Been awhile young man." Smiling slightly he offered me his hand and I gulped and extended mine. His grip was firm and I found it easy to match it. No squeezing or death grip, instead just an easy but solid hold.

"It has." I grinned then, "I'm sorry for hiding your shoes. I was a bit upset about not being allowed to stay down with you guys and that had seemed my best option of revenge against my mother." Throwing his head back he laughed loudly. Hmm, it seemed that his laugh was something that Leon hadn't inherited. Or if he did, he kept it well hidden.

"That's okay, young man. No harm done." He let go of my hand and turned to his son. "Leon!" I jumped as he shouted before pulling Leon into what looked like a bone crushing hug. Leon grunted as he was squeezed tightly.

"Yeah, good to see you to, Dad."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get some grub!" I watched fascinated as his dad released Leon and headed into the house for dinner.

"I did good, right? The handshake?"

He shrugged. "I'm sure you did fine." He hugged me close. "I'm sure he'll pull me aside later and give me his impression of you. I'll let you know." Okay. Maybe I should just ease the fuck down and not flip out at every little thing that allows me to flip out in the first place. Taking Leon aside? Not stressful at all. Leon had no idea! He already knows my parents. They already know he's a great guy! My mum actually told me over the phone she and my dad didn't need me to re-introduce him, they already loved the fact we had gotten together. 'No better guy to take care of my baby boy.' While I was all for this... I wasn't close to Leon's parents... I didn't have an advantage. Alright...

Puffing out some air, I followed Leon out of the garage and back into the house. As I stared at him, I reached out, quickly placing my hand in his. He didn't hesitate, lacing his fingers with my own instantly. Ah... there it was. Just what I needed. If I freaked out again, I'd just grab a hold of his hand. I could breathe then.

Dinner had gone well. I hadn't forgotten my manners and the lasagna had indeed been really fucking awesome. His dad, although very loud, was a very nice man and didn't seem uncomfortable with the gay thing at all, which effectively made me a lot more comfortable. After dessert we'd all sat down in the living room, randomly chatting. I was sitting on one of the armchairs, Leon on the other, while his parents sat opposite of us on the couch. Leon was very far away and it sucked... But his parents were fun to talk to.

Leon was blushing like hell as his mum told me about how when he was little and something pleased him a lot? Like candy or a cookie? He'd boogie his ass left and right. His mum called it the Leon boogie. I wanted to see the Leon boogie, but this had earned me a glare from Leon and I'd let it go. Not completely, I'd definitely ask him to do the boogie for me when his parents weren't around. Maybe in his boxers...

I snapped back to attention as Mr. Leonheart cleared his throat, giving Leon a pointed look before nodding at the door that led back to the kitchen. Uh oh... Leon nodded and sent me a reassuring smile before standing up and following his father to the kitchen. Oh shit. The first wave of nervousness was at the idea of Mister Leonheart taking Leon aside to give him his impression on me. But now the second wave hit as I was sitting alone with Miss' Leonheart in the living room. Straightening some on the chair, I gave her a quick smile... Now what was I supposed to say?

"Come on, dear. We can play a round of Gin while we wait." She stood up and went to the closet to grab a deck of cards. She motioned to me and we went into the dining room. Passing the kitchen, I was surprised to see no Leon or his father. "Oh, they are probably in Laguna's office. You do know how to play Gin, don't you?"

"Yes. Mum made sure I knew so she could occupy me when it rained and I couldn't go outside." I snickered then, "And when Zack and Leon didn't want to play with me. That always bummed me out. But then playing a round of Gin with mum made it less bad."

"Were they terribly mean to you dear? I do hope I'd raised a young man and not a bully." She shuffled the deck and dealt us a hand.

I shook my head, "Oh no. Not at all. I mean, back then I had a bit of a hard time understanding why they didn't think me cool enough to play with them, but I get it now. I was the kid brother, too young to play whatever games they played." I grinned at her, "Because they were so very grown up..." Sarcasm ahoy. Smiling softly then, I assured her, "He's great, Miss' Leonheart. You raised him just right."

"Thank you! Aren't you just sweet?" Smiling she dealt the hand and we played for a bit. "So, what are you studying?"

Uh oh... "Acting. I'm not sure if I want to be on stage yet or write scripts. I know they're very different but both just seem a lot of fun and interesting." Because I loved what I did, I couldn't really shut up... "I want to do theater though in either case. I like the live audience and just the homy feel theaters give me." I hope she still thought me okay enough for her son... Acting wasn't exactly the kind of thing people took very seriously. I discarded and drew one from the deck.

"That sounds lovely. How long have you and Leon been dating?" Drawing another card she looked at me expectantly.

I grinned internally. She's grilling me... "About two weeks. He took me to see stars on our first date." I was still giddy about that...

She chuckled. "Yes, he does love the stars. He used to sleep outside during the summer just to watch them. Would you like to ask me any questions about Leon? Although, there probably isn't anything you don't already know. Being roommates and all."

"Nothing springs to mind." I told her with a smile, "But I'll make sure to ask if something does." Hey... She was winning.

Clearing her throat a little, Mrs. Leonhart rearranged her cards and I braced myself for a big question. "Cloud, I don't mean anything by it, but Leon, he didn't play a part in you being gay right? I mean, he is very handsome." She sighed and took a deep breath. "I guess what I am trying to say is. You won't suddenly decide that he isn't what you want? That sounds so horrible, but I just don't want him hurt. He seems very fond of you."

Pressing my lips tightly together, I looked at her thoughtfully, before trying to be as honest as possible, "I realized I wasn't attracted to women when I was fifteen. It took me about a year to wrap my head around..." I cleared my throat, blushing, "I was never sure... Not until the day Leon and Zack came down, all dressed up, ready to go to prom. I was very much attracted to your son and from there on forward, saying 'I am gay' out loud became really very easy. When I came out to my parents, Leon was there." I wrinkled my nose, "I didn't want him to be because it felt kind of weird coming out to my crush as well. Anyway... I'm blabbering. I'm not going to lie, Leon did play quite a big role when it came to realizing I am attracted to men. But after he moved away, I didn't suddenly start liking women Mrs Leonheart." I hoped all that made sense and contained at least a bit of what she wished to hear... That is reassured her. "I'm more than fond of your son." I told her softly, looking down out the table.

She smiled and she reached out to pat my arm. "Thank you, dear. Now, Gin!" That sneak! She beat me. Laughing she gathered up the cards and reshuffled them. "So, are you acting in anything this semester, Cloud?"

"Yes." I told her excitedly, "I'm playing the lead in the school play. The script was written by some of my classmates."

"Oh? The lead! That is impressive. Would you care to share a few lines with me?" I was grateful that she was at least showing approval and excitement for what I was planning on doing with my life. Especially since I was becoming extremely attached to her son...

"Of course." I agreed easily, standing up and reaching out, hoping she'd play along, "There's a scene where my character has to impress his love interests mother. I'm shamelessly going to use it and hope to impress you as well in the process. We're going to dance." I warned her. Giggling a little, she stood up and gracefully put her hand in mine. I wondered then, if perhaps Leon was more like his mother than his father.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked as we made our way into the living room.

Guiding her to stand before me, I smiled, "Let me." Placing her hand on my shoulder, I held her other hand in my own, but didn't place my other hand on her waist yet. One step back, two step forward, one step right... And we were dancing, "Your daughter, Mrs Periwinkle, inspires even the stars," Giving her a pointed look, I made sure she got that, sure, I was acting, but I sorta felt that way about Leon. "I stand before you, hoping you can see my love for her and that upon this view? You offer me your blessing." Placing my hand on the small of her back, I stilled our footsteps, and gave her a playful smirk, "A test I propose. Dance with me and if I manage to not step onto your toes, you will know how hard I am trying."

"A test it shall be then, young man." She winked and giggled.

Grinning cheerfully at her playfulness, I nodded and then held her steadily, "Shall we dance..." I murmured in a soft humming melody, just giving us a rhythm to go on. I took it slowly at first... I hadn't known how to dance... Not until I'd spent three painful afternoons learning the steps with my classmate on stage. I was a pro now. At this dance anyway... Mrs Leonheart was extremely good, so I picked up in speed some and actually managed to twirl her around, pulling her gently back into my arms. Well, hell. This was kind of fun!

"Well, should I be worried about you wooing my mom?" Leon's cheerful voice broke my concentration, but fortunately Mrs. Leonhart was quick on her feet and I didn't step on her.

"Leon!" I scolded, "I can't step on her toes or else she won't give me her blessing on our relationship." I twirled her around again, giddy I was doing so well.

Leon strolled in and tapped me on the shoulder. "May I cut in?" He offered me his hand. Stepping back, I let go of his mum so he could take my place. There was a beat of silence and then I realized he'd cut in to dance with me. Oh... Blushing and grinning widely, I quickly stepped towards him, placing my hand in his. Wait... Oh, never mind. Leon was leading then. I smiled as he placed my hand on his shoulder, settling his on my hip, a more intimate hold then I'd had on his mother.

"Aww!" His mother squealed releasing her inner romantic as Leon slowly let me around the room never taking his eyes off of me, a smile pulling at his lips. "Want to go out and sit on the porch for a bit?" He murmured.

I nodded reluctantly, "Well, alright. But apparently I like to dance, so we should do this more often." Leon grinned, nodding his head before halting our dance steps and then guiding us out of the living room, through the hallway and onto the porch. There was a small bench that hugged the shadows of the porch, so we sat down there. Leon was smiling a bit, eying me curiously and after a moment I realized why. I'd not been nervous in over five minutes, which was big considering before. Of course now that I wasn't dancing in Leon's arms anymore, I remembered where he'd been this entire time I'd been talking to his mum.

"So..." I squeaked, clearing my throat afterwards to hopefully tighten my voice, "Handshake firm enough?" Please, please... I'm not a bad person. Let them like me.

He pulled me down to sit on the porch swing and I snuggled against his side. "Oh yeah. It was fine. Don't worry about it. My dad likes you just fine. He thinks you're funny." Leon sighed. "I'm not sure what he thinks about the age gap. He asked me how old you were, and was kind of shocked to remember how much younger than me you are. Plus, he was worried about your family."

Why? Sitting up so I could look at him with a frown, I said, "But my parents are happy I'm with you." Hadn't I told him this? "My mother did that humming noise she does when she's happy. You know? When she's cooking? And my dad shouted 'Good. Leon's a good guy, he'll take great care of Cloud. Aerith with Zack, Leon with Cloud. I officially have no more reasons to stress over from this point onwards.' Somewhere in the background."

"Yeah, I know they don't have a problem, and please for the love of God don't be offended by this, my dad sees you as the sort of girl in this relationship, so if something were to ever go bad, he's worried that it will make my life harder seeing as how I'm best friends with Zack. I told him everything that went down and he's fine, but I can tell he's just worried." Sighing again, he continued. "I'm sure it's nothing but a parent's concern for his son's relationship. I'm just telling you what he told me. He can't tell me not to knock you up and all that, so he's focusing on the emotional aspect of everything." Chuckling he rolled his eyes. "And he is kind of new to all that."

Sitting up, I wrinkled my nose, "Sorry, can't help but be offended by being viewed as the girl in a gay relationship. We're men, Leon. I get it though, but yeah. As for his worry..." Shit, as if I'd not been worried about fucking up. I knew very well what was at stake. I wasn't in this relationship for giggles. "I sorta love you, Leon. And I say sort off because all this is pretty recent and while our parents may worry, I'm constantly worried I'm doing things too fast, or too slow." Breathing in steadily, I tore my eyes off the ground and gave him a firm nod, "I will do my very best to make sure your dad has nothing to worry about."

"Sorry! My dad sorta saw you that way cause of the age thing." He responded frantically turning and snatching my hands up in his. "Ugh, this is harder than I thought it would be. Meeting the parents and all that." He sighed and brought one hand up to cup my face. "This is very new to me Cloud. I have never introduced anyone else to my parents because I've never really seen myself with someone long term. You, of course, have proven to be the exception to the rule."

I chuckled, placing a hand against his chest, kissing his cheek quickly, "Don't be sorry. I know you don't see me as a girl and that's pretty much all that matters. And yeah, meeting the parents is rough. It's new to me too, you know. I've never done this before either." Leaning forward, I carefully snuggled back up against him, placing my lips against his neck, "I think we're doing pretty good." I sighed contently as his arms wrapped around my back, "I'm really happy to be your boyfriend."

"Ready for bed?" He whispered into my ear sending shivers down my spine. Nodding, I reluctantly pulled away from him, getting up on my feet so I could walk back into the house. Waiting for Leon to get inside, I then gave him a forced smile, letting him lead the way to our bedrooms. I assumed he'd sleep in his and I'd sleep in the guest bedroom. Or the couch... We'd never actually slept in the same room together. We'd fallen asleep on the couch together though.

Sticking my hands in my pockets, I ducked my head as I walked after Leon up to the second floor. I'd told him I loved him... He hadn't so much as said anything back to it. Like, as if I hadn't said anything at all. I wasn't really sure how to work through this. I kind of just wanted to go to bed and sleep. Tomorrow would be better. When Leon walked into his room, I realized it was his instantly as it still looked like that of a teenager's. Raising an eyebrow, I kept my face as monotone as possible, hoping the hint of hurt didn't pass through.

"Where's the guest bedroom? Or like, the couch?"

"Why?" He asked confused as he went to his duffel bag and started looking through it.

"Ehm... Where else would I sleep?"

Standing up, he looked at me comprehension dawning. "Cloud, you're staying here with me unless you would rather not." Blushing a little, he walked over and stood in front of me. "I, well, I told my parents that I wanted you with me. Are you okay with that?" Zack was right. Leon was clueless. He'd had no idea I'd had a crush on him when I'd been sixteen. Shit, Zack knew I had been way obvious. I'd known it. My parents had been aware! I remember always feeling that icky feeling in my belly, annoyance I suppose, that he couldn't read it and confront me with it.

I knew Leon would have controlled himself had we not rehearsed those scenes together. The man's willpower beat that of a priest. And now. Now I'd told him I loved him, he'd either not heard or chose to ignore it, yet... He went completely out of character, proposing I stay in his bedroom tonight. I was officially confused. So, I crossed my arms, my bottom lip puckering out some on it's on volition and I dropped my chin down to my chest, staring at the ground. It was that or having to tell him I didn't want to stay with him so I could drown in self pity peacefully.

"Cloud? Did I do something wrong?" At least he'd picked up on that.

I didn't want to say it again... Being shot down hurts. But, "I don't understand why you'd want me to sleep in the same bed as you when you don't love me back."

"What?" He gawked at me. "That's not it! It's because I love you that I want you to sleep with me!" He turned the most outrageous shade of red that I have ever seen. Turning away from me he ran both hands through his hair and went to sit on the end of the bed. Okay, so the icky feeling was officially gone, but before I could get excited, I quickly stepped into his bedroom, closing the door behind me to make sure his parents couldn't hear another 'sleep with me!' shouted through the house. Door shut, I shuffled my feet shyly.

"I... I said it to you and you didn't respond." I explained my previous behavior. And then I blushed some myself, "I love you too."

"Well, I just thought that maybe I'd misheard you, or it was wishful thinking. Or maybe it was some new slang thing. I'm just afraid we're going to fast." He groaned and flopped backwards on the bed. "I do love you Cloud. I've known you a long time, and I don't think there is anything about you I don't like. Do you think we're moving too fast?" I could hear the nervousness in his voice. Walking over to the bed, I turned around so I could sit down beside it, leaning my back against it.

Sighing at the ceiling, pondering over his question, I then chuckled, "It's kind of hard not to move faster when you live in the same apartment, for one. And second, we have strong links family and friend wise that connect us together already. The getting to know one another part of our relationship was there of course, but we just needed to get to know each other in the lover sense of the word... Not the friend side of it. We got along fine before we started dating and well... We skipped the 'favorite color', 'favorite food', 'favorite music', 'favorite movie'... the favorites and other such little things since we know those things about each other already. So yeah, it's kind of logicical we are moving faster than the regular dating pace." Letting my head fall back on the mattress, I peeked up, trying to see him from this angle, "I think we worry too much and maybe we should stop worrying about what could go wrong and instead just concentrate on how..." I cleared my throat, ducking my head back down against my chest, blushing, "on how right this feels."

I felt the bed shift above me and Leon's face popped into view above mine. "So does that mean that you want to sleep with me? Cause I really want you to sleep with me tonight." He blushed. "Not to have sex or anything right now. Parent's house after all, but I would like to hold you. Okay?" Biting onto my bottom lip, I gave him a shy nod, smiling as I got up onto my feet. As we were going to sleep, I began pulling my shirt up, but then realized that although I'd seen Leon in his boxers by accident, we'd never purposely taken our clothes off in each others presence. Okay. Stop it. I just told him we worried too much, so I had to stop too.

Inhaling shakily, I did like I started, and pulled my shirt over my head, letting it drop to the ground. Averting my gaze from Leon's, I gulped and then quickly undid my pants, not hesitating or letting the worry poke me as I pushed those off too, even taking the time to take off my socks. There. Now I was in my boxers and nothing more. Lets hope Leon had gone with the same idea...

"Wow. You are really ripped for a sexy nerd..." Leon murmured and winked at me before standing and undressing for me as well. His hands were sure and confident as he pulled his shirt up and over his head then slowly unbuttoning his pants and letting them drop.

I gulped, "Alright, so I'm going to need you to undress for me every evening from now on..." He knew he was a handsome man. What made him even hotter is that he wasn't arrogant about it. Aware? Definitely, I could see it in the calm way he stood before me right now. Arrogant? No. Not Leon. He was the sweetest, "So hot." That too.

"Well, let's not just stand here staring. Into bed with you." He smirked and surprised me by leaping forward and grabbing me by arms. Squeaking in surprise I felt myself being lifted up and thrown onto the bed. I laughed as the bed bounced me up once and the second time Leon was hovering so closely above me, effectively ending the bouncing. My breathing hitched and I wasn't shy enough to stop myself from letting my hands travel over his sides, letting my fingers explore his chest, tummy and back, his skin warm under my palms. His elbows propped up on either side of my head, I felt kind of encased and I really loved that. Tilting my head up, I hoped he'd catch the hint and lean down already so we could make out.

"Hmm, look what I caught..." Leon purred and finally pressed our lips together. He didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss letting me know that he had no problem making out in his parents house. Kissing me in ways only he could, my fingers dug in his skin as he settled his body down on top of my own, our skins pressing together. With his leg he nudged my knees apart and I let them fall open without hesitation so he had the space to settle... Oh good, he was just as hard as I was. Moaning against his mouth, I slid my right hand down so I could grip his ass, while the left shot up into his hair.

"I remember owing you something..." I said breathlessly, remembering how I'd left him hanging in the car.

"Yes, you do. But can I do you a favor first?" He asked quietly, his voice hopeful.

"Yes!" I shouted excitedly, my eyes widening as I slapped a hand over my mouth. Shit... That might have been a bit loud. I looked worriedly over his shoulder, checking the door.

"Don't worry. They are on the other side of the house and they have one of those white noise machines." Nuzzling my neck he kissed it, then started kissing along my jawline and down my chest. My breath caught in my throat when his lips closed around my nipple, his teeth scraping it.

I moaned his name, fingers in his hair as I looked down at him, "But..." I licked my lips nervously, "I'm sorta loud." I warned. He should know this by now considering how I moaned through our make outs.

"I don't mind..." He murmured against my chest crossing to the other nipple. "I like it..."

"Okay..." I breathed, my eyes closing, lips parting as my body trembled beneath his touch. It had been a while since lips had touched my chest or anything in the like. Plus that last guy kind of sucked. Leon though... He knew exactly how and where to touch me and the fact that I loved him just added to it all. I felt his body slide down a bit, his lips dragging down to my stomach so he could pay some attention to my skin there.

His hands gripped my hips, his thumbs toying with the edge of my boxers and because I was slow and had been too busy concentrating on his kisses, it's only now that I realized what he was going to do. Sure enough, my dick twitched in anticipation and I turned my head, smothering my face in the pillow my head was propped up on so I could groan loudly into it as his fingers teasingly ghosted over, my still covered in boxers, erection.

I looked back at him through hooded eyes, panting already, "Get me naked please?"

"Gladly." Came the breathy reply and my boxers were ripped off. But before I could feel the slightly chilly air against my dick, a warm mouth encased it. Leon hummed in pleasure and his tongue was swirling around the tip slowly.

I sat up in surprise, but let myself flop back onto the bed just as soon, moaning out a squeaky sounding, "Woah..." Looking down, I stared at him, panting loudly, biting my lip as his head bobbed up and down my length slowly. His tongue never relented and he made sure to swallow just at the right moments. He was so, so good at this... I would have stared in awe but I was too busy drowning the room with appreciative noises, whispered encouragements and happy hums.

I reached down with one hand, placing my palm gently on the side of his neck, stroking my thumb over his cheek because I loved him and not just because he gave brilliant fucking head. I was surprised when one of his hands lifted up and covered mine giving it a squeeze before moving it up into his hair and on the back of his head. Did he want me to...?

"Leon..." I half moaned half questioned. He looked up, winking at me. Oh... I definitely wouldn't last long. I'm not sure I cared much at this point. Licking my lips, I let my fingers twine into his hair, gently guided him, letting him catch the rhythm I requested. He followed without skipping a beat, my head falling back on the pillow, my back arching off the bed as I was right. I wasn't going to last long at all. I inhaled sharply when I felt his finger teasing my skin below my balls, it was a very hesitant touch but when I exhaled out in form of moan, the uncertain movements left and his finger dipped down, gently teasing my entrance while his mouth kept going.

"Uh! I'm-" He sucked hard while pressing just a bit more firmly against my entrance and then I saw stars, my body going stiff, and then it trembled through the aftershocks, my pants uncontrollable as I stared dazedly down at Leon, feeling beyond satisfied as I came down from my high. As Leon slowly let go off me, sitting back up, my body still shook a bit and I decided to unlock the tension and just flop down on the bed.

"That was amazing..." I moaned out, my heart still racing fast as I tried to catch my breath.

He smirked and kissed my cheek before laying next to me and throwing an arm around me. "I'm glad you liked it. You," He nuzzled my neck kissing the back of it. "are delicious."

Yawning through a smile, I snuggled into his side, my eyes closing as I kissed his neck sleepily, "Give me a minute... I'll get right on you..." Breathing in deeply, I smiled, feeling all kinds of sleepy. I heard him chuckle and I realized I was practically asleep already. I almost felt bad, but he pulled a blanket over us, a soft kiss on my forehead as he held me close to him, wishing me a whispered goodnight.

* * *

><p><strong>Leon - The next day.<strong>

I woke up that next morning with Cloud snuggled up against my side and his arm thrown over my chest. It made me happy to realize that he was a snuggler. He'd been amazing last night and even though I hadn't been relieved, I still felt like I'd gotten something from it all. I'd been telling the truth when I told him that I loved him, but I still felt a little weird about it. Shrugging, I told myself that I could work it out later.

"Cloud. Get up, we've got to get the day started." He groaned a little and I realized that if I didn't get up right then and take a shower, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from ravaging him again. He would be able to figure out where I was if he decided to wake up. Getting up slowly and trying not to wake him, I grabbed my towel and went to the bathroom.

I showered slowly, letting the warm water wake up my muscles a bit. Now, what was it about my relationship with Cloud that had me hesitating and being nervous so much? It wasn't just the age gap, which I'd never really focused on anyways, it wasn't because he was Zack's little brother...at least not mostly. Hmmm...I think what was weird, was seeing Cloud's life and family now from a different perspective.

Zack had one way of interacting with his family and Cloud had another. I was familiar with Zack's world as I'd known him and been around him longer, but I was slightly uneasy learning new territory with Cloud. I sighed in relief. So it really didn't have anything to do with me dating Cloud. It was just the rush and nervousness of experiencing something familiar in a new way.

Feeling better about everything, finally, I got out and headed back to the room to get dressed. Cloud was still snoring softly having snuggled up to my pillow while I was gone. Cute. I threw on a pair of boxers from my bag and was in the process of putting my pants on when I heard Cloud's phone ring. Frantically, I dug around for it, wanting to let him sleep just a bit longer. Ah, there!

"Hello?"

_"Unless you finally located your balls and your voice lowered in the process... This isn't Cloud."_

"No, this is Leon. Who is this?" I asked a little grumpily. That was my boyfriend they were insulting...

_"Hello Leon!"_ The girl said happily, _"It's Tifa. Calm down, it's okay. He regularly reminds me my breasts will give me back problems one day."_

"Ooookkayyy." I paused not really sure what to say to that slice of info... "Um, he's still sleeping right now. Can I help you with something?"

_"Oh, no. I was just being a nosy friend, wondering how the whole 'meet the parents' situation went. Did he breath? He seemed to have lost that ability after you guys planned the weekend together."_ A pause, _"You know how to wake him up right? Cloud doesn't wake up with gentle words or sympathetic shaking. Although I can honestly tell you I never tried any of those two since I just have too much fun annoying the hell out of him."_

"Um, it went fine. They like him." Why was I still talking to this crazy girl? For some reason, she was frightening, like she knew everything there was to know and could kick your ass until you knew it to. "I've never tried to wake him up before. Is there some sort of special way?"

She snickered,_ "Ease down, Leon. You're a good guy, good for Cloud. As for the waking up... Yes, there is a special way."_ She cleared her throat, _"Alright so. Wet your index finger and then stick it into his ear. When he groans, retract, swat his ass and then make sure to jump away from the bed and clear the path. Got it?"_

"What?" I squawked. "I'm not giving him a wet willy, then slapping his ass! Tifa that is ridiculous. Who in there right mind would wake him up like that?"

_"I've tried to dump water on him, slap him with a pillow, pull the blanket off him, shake the mattress, jump on the mattress, slam the door. Nada, zip, zero. Unless you want to wait for him to get up by himself, that is the most effective way." _She laughed, _"Plus, seriously? The ninja jump? Totally worth it. Alright well, do whatever you want. Nice talking to you for a little. Ciao, Leon!"_ Click.

Staring at the phone in shock I shook my head and dropped it back on his pile of clothes. The wet willy part seemed a little extreme but the slapping of the ass seemed ingenious...What the hell. I'll give it a try and hoped he would forgive me. Licking one finger I took a deep breath and quickly stuck it into his ear. He groaned just like she said he would and then I grinned before quickly slapping his ass.

I hadn't believed moving away had been truly necessary, but Tifa was right, the moment my palm connected to his backside his eyes popped up and I quickly took a step back as he let out a growl, jumping up onto his feet. That did look ninja... Pillow gripped tightly in his hands, he darted his eyes over the room, his hair a complete disaster.

"Tifa!" He shouted, his eyes landing on me and then his entire body froze before he dropped the pillow, relaxed and then frowned, "When the hell did she teach you that?" And now he looked wide awake...

"Wow. That was ninja like." I was still staring in shock at his crazy hair before remembering that he'd asked me a question. "Oh. She just called and told me to try that. Sorry." I grinned and rubbed my head sheepishly.

He looked at me funny, then shrugged and proceeded in stretching his arms out over his head, leaving one in his hair to scratch it while the other went down to his ass, tugging on his boxers until he deemed to be comfortable in them again. "Every morning." He said, "The moment she got her license and a car? We decided to drive to school together and my mother sent her up to wake me. Tifa did what you just did every morning." He frowned then, "Before her it was Zack... I was happy Tifa took over because Zack literally dragged me out of bed and into the hallway, leaving me lying there." He grimaced, but I could see a hint of a grin forming there at the same time. "Morning..." He then sighed happily, giving me that look he only gave me.

"Good morning, Cloud. Umm, you can take a shower then we'll eat breakfast and do whatever til dinner when we are heading over to your parents house. Good?" He nodded his head, still smiling at me as he got off the bed, walking over to me so he could wrap his arms around my waist, placing a kiss against the corner of my mouth.

"Shower is good. I'm still sweaty from our exercise last night." His mouth quirked into a smirk against my lips. Kissing his mouth back, I didn't deepen it in respect to morning breath. Pulling back slightly, I reached my arms around him to squeeze his ass again.

"You're welcome. Shower. Go." He turned to dig around his bag looking for his supplies and I couldn't help but flop back onto the bed and enjoy the view. "Hurry..." I warned him.

"Yes, yes. I'll hurry up!" He grumbled out, straightening back up as he'd found what he was looking for. Happy look on his face, he held onto his toothbrush and then made his way out of the room without so much as giving me a glance. Alright... I guess I had to work on my sexy tone of voice then.

* * *

><p>I marveled at how normal everything seemed at the Strife household. Here I was, dating their son and everything still seemed as normal as the last time I was here with Zack. What a remarkable family. I was in the living room chatting with Cloud's dad about anything and everything when I noticed that Cloud was missing. Granted, he'd been in and out as we chatted, apparently content to let us just talk about anything. But now I was curious as to where he ran off to. I excused myself and went to find him.<p>

I figured he'd maybe gone upstairs or something since the last time I'd been in this house at the same time as Cloud? That is always where he had been. In Zack's room. Playing his older brother's video games without Zack's permission, but their mother would then talk some sense into him, saying that if Cloud was busy upstairs, he wouldn't bug me and Zack. Things had changed a lot... Making my way to the stairs, I came close to the kitchen door and heard Cloud's voice coming from it.

"It would have been weird if Zack and I had been close. Had I been close to Zack, I would have been close to Leon growing up. Zack sees Leon as a brother more than he does me and well..." Now that he'd fallen silent for a moment, I could hear his mother humming softly like she always did when in the kitchen, "I've never viewed Leon as my brother, Mum. So, no, it's not weird."

Mrs Strife giggled, "I was just curious... You seem to work well together from the small glimpses I've caught so far. Are you nice to him?"

"Yes."

"You behave, right?" She added.

"No mum..." I heard a swat and then Cloud muttering out an 'ow...'

"Don't be sarcastic. On with it, no groping on the first date, I would hope? Brush your teeth before kissing?"

"Mother, you're officially making me uncomfortable." Maybe I should help him out?

I cleared my throat before rounding the corner and heading into the kitchen. "Cloud?" I asked tentatively, hoping I wasn't interrupting anything important, but by the banter I'd overheard, I figured I was safe.

"Hi! Look, Mum forced me to bake you an apple pie." He gestured for me to come over, pointing at the thing, "It's pretty, right?"

"I did not force him. Cloud likes to bake. He's a closet case baker." His mother said in amusement, flinging some flour in her son's hair for the hell of it.

"Is that right?" I asked, looking at Cloud in a different light. Zack had always been closer to his dad so I'd never really hung around his mom so much. Cloud on the other hand, seemed to have a wonderful relationship with his mother. It was very sweet. "What's your specialty then?"

Cloud opened his mouth to reply, but his mother cut in, giggling, "Strawberry pancakes. Came to me one fine morning about, oh..." She pinched his bright red cheek, "About two years ago, I believe? Un-gluing himself from the playstation so I would teach him how to make them to perfection."

"What did I tell you about embarrassing me?" Cloud hissed at her while she just kept on grinning, petting the flour out of his hair that she'd initially thrown in there.

I stared at Cloud my eyes wide. "Strawberry pancakes are my favorite." Grinning, I swooped down and kissed his cheek trying to fluster him. I remembered that he'd made me strawberry pancakes that first morning together. So, he'd remembered after all that time...Sneaky boy.

With Cloud still partly in my arms, our staring competition was interrupted by a small joyful noise his mother made, "Zack was right. You guys are brilliant for each other." Reaching over she ruffled both our hairs and then danced her way out of the kitchen, because that woman was always cheerful.

* * *

><p>Humming to myself, I finished brushing my teeth in the very familiar bathroom and then headed down the hallway to the bedroom. Normally I would turn right and be in Zacks room for the night. But not this time. Tonight I would get to spend the night with Cloud, in his room. His room that I couldn't really recall because the only time I'd been in there was to short sheet his bed. Knocking lightly on the door, I waiting to hear his voice before going inside.<p>

"You don't have to knock, you know."

I opened the door and grinned at Cloud. "I thought it would be polite." Looking around his room I noticed how it was different, but the same as Zack's. Organized, but a little messy, with different posters hanging on the walls. He was sitting on his... That bed was small. Like, a one person bed. There was a small desk on the side, a closet beside the door and that was pretty much it.

Legs crossed he wrinkled his nose, "I was so excited to just sleep in the same bed as you again, I forgot my bed is small. You can go to Zack's room if you want. Or I can go there and you can stay here. Or the couch. Or I take the couch-"

"Cloud. Shut up and scoot over." Closing the door behind me, I stripped off my shirt and pants while moving towards the bed. He grinned widely, scooting over like I'd asked him to and I shook my head in amusement at his overjoyed expression.

"I did want to ask though," He said seriously, "You good? Sometime during the day it hit me that it may be weird for you to be here with me instead of Zack." He offered me a soft smile as I sat down beside him on the bed.

"Nah, I'm fine. It's not so much weird as different." I leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss, inhaling the unique scent that was Cloud. "A good kind of different."

He surprised me by rolling over, settling himself on top of me, "Hey, so remember how I fell asleep last night?"

I gulped in surprise and hunger. "Yeah?"

He grinned as he pushed himself up, straddling my waist, "Right. So I'm going to make that up to you right now. In this tiny bed. And I'm about to do something which I hope you won't find stupid." Frowning, I remained silent, waiting for whatever he was up too. A light blush covered his cheeks before he leaned over and I thought he was going to kiss me as his lips nearly touched mine, but then he sat back up again. My eyes had never left his face so I hadn't seen that he'd reached for anything. Not until he licked his lips and then proceeded in putting his glasses on. "Nerds, right?" He squeaked out.

"Fuck. Yeah." Was all I could get out as he hovered above me, fulfilling every single wet dream and sexual fantasy I'd ever had about glasses wearing nerds. My breathless response seemed to shake him out of his shyness and he then closed the distance between us, kissing me deeply and heatedly. His fingers were in my hair as I let my hands travel down his back, letting them rest on his ass, following his lead as I could tell he was up to more.

After a moment, when he deemed our lips bruised and used to the max, he sat up and then moved off the bed for just a moment to take off his boxers and before I could say anything he began tugging mine off. Both naked, he straddled my legs and leaned forward, his mouth closing around a nipple as he bucked his hips against me. Our hard-ons bumped into each other and the lack of boxers and jeans made it really quite amazing.

Groaning out quietly, definitely trying to keep my volume down, I was lost to the sensations that Cloud was stirring inside of me. "Cloud...mmm...yes..." Over and over.

He rolled his hips more firmly into my own when he moved over to the other nipple, his fingers caressing my sides, hips, stomach and arms continuously. He was building it up slowly, taking his time, paying reverent attention to my skin with his lips and when I looked down, I could see his eyes were closed through the glasses, a content look on his face. I kept on staring, appreciating the view and this lasted for a couple more delightful minutes before he detached his lips from me and ended the rhythm he'd settled into with his hips.

Pressing his left palm flat on my chest, he pushed himself back up. His hair was sticking out in every which direction as my hands had barely left the blond spikes alone, a flush on his cheeks, lips parted and his eyes looked at me in a way that told me he really, really wanted me. I heard a pop and when I looked down I saw that he was putting some lube on his right hand. No... He wouldn't fuck me in his parents house, would he? That would be weird. Did I want that? My thoughts were cut off as he chuckled.

"No." He assured and then I groaned as his hand wrapped around my length and... Looking down some more, I saw that he'd taken both our erections in his hands and was slowly working us at the same time. I almost wanted to grin at him for being such a greedy little sneak but when I looked up I kind of understood what his purpose had been. I had a moaning nerd hovering above me, looking extremely turned on as he rubbed our dicks together, quickening the pace occasionally.

The faces he was making were so expressive and hot to look at. Reaching out, I covered the hand that was wrapped around his erection adding my own pressure to it. I wanted to stroke him while he stroked me. Eventually I would get to fuck my sexy little nerd, but tonight, I wanted to participate in our mutual pleasure.

He moaned loudly as my fingers wrapped around him and with a nervous chuckle, I reached up, covering his mouth as I shushed him. He was so loud. Which I loved, but his parents house wasn't quite as spacious as mine and his parents were right down the hall. I felt his mouth turn up into a grin beneath my palm before I slipped it off, letting it rest on his hip. Releasing us, I was then free to wrap my fingers around his length while he wrapped one of his hands back around my own, both easily falling back into the pace we'd settled in before. He was being extra careful, trying to stay as quiet as he could as the rush started to build up. His eyes were closing again and he breathlessly repeated my name over and over as his free hand settled on my chest, keeping him up as his body was trembling a bit.

"Come on, Cloud. Come on..." I whispered, egging him on, wanting him to finish on me, needing to see his beautiful face with those sexy glasses moaning over me.

"Oh god... Apparently I so love it when you talk to me..." He panted, falling forward a bit, but I reached up, placing a hand against his shoulder to help keep him steady. "So hot..." He whispered, his bright blue lustful eyes boring into me. He came hard, his hand tightening around me in reflex as his body stiffened, giving me just what I needed to follow him... My breaths came fast and shallow and I was amazed at how fulfilled I felt and I hadn't even been inside of him. I waited for him to catch his breath and steady himself above me.

"So good..." He managed to get out between pants, "I... I'll go get us something to clean up." He looked completely done for, in an awesome way. When he said 'go get' I figured he had to go to the bathroom and I almost offered to go in his stead because clearly Cloud was useless after he came. But he reached down, and when he sat back up he was holding some wipes in his hand. Such a lazy ass...

I watched as he wiped up the come that was covering my chest. Smirking as he was clearly a little uncomfortable wiping up our mess, I studied him. How was he completely unlike Zack in everything he did even his looks? I wasn't surprised that I'd fallen for Cloud. Zack, the big goofball was who everyone assumed I'd had a crush on as he was my best friend and a guy. Therefore I should like him. That had never even entered my mind. And since I saw nothing of Zack in Cloud, it was so easy to love him.

After being done cleaning us up, he laid down on top of me, pulling the blanket along with him so we were covered up as he kissed my cheek, snuggling against me. I smirked as he was already partly asleep, a big yawn interrupting a noise that sounded a lot like a purr and then...

"Next time you can come on my glasses." And with that bomb of a sentence, he fell asleep. In those wonderful, and soon to be covered in come, sexy nerd glasses.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud - a couple of days later.<strong>

Stomping my feet, I marched up the apartment staircase, making my way back up to mine and Leon's apartment. Life sucked! I sucked! I was angry. Depressed? No. Irritated. Annoyed, dammit! Arriving on the right floor, I pushed the door open violently, slamming it shut behind me. YES! I was being dramatic and I could care less at this fucking point! Shoving my bag against the nearest wall I could find, I kicked off my shoes, nearly tripping over one in the process because I was simply THAT graceless and then cursed the living hell out of the thing. Great. Trying to remain calm and composed had obviously failed. Leon had definitely heard me.

"Cloud?" He came around the corner and into the living room. "What's the matter? What's wrong?" He looked at me worriedly, eyes seeing if I was hurt in some way.

Frowning sadly, I slumped back against the door and then flopped down to the ground, "I can't do it, Leon. I just can't!" It took me a minute to realize he had no idea what I was talking about, "Today was rehearsal and we're finally practicing the scenes with the costumes on, meaning that whatever things we'd cut short before? Aren't." I wrinkled my nose, grimacing, "I can't kiss her, Leon! I just can't! The moment my face is about an inch from hers I pull back and feel the need to run." I grumbled some, "And it's not just the fact that I'm gay. I just don't want to kiss anyone else but you. It felt like I was going to cheat!"

"Oh." He didn't say anything, just stood there thinking. Come on! Give me something here! I saw him start towards me and I glanced up as he crouched down in front of me. Offering me his hand, he waited for me to give him my hand so he could help me up.

Reluctantly, I placed my hand in his and hoped to god he would say something because I needed him to say something. Acting wasn't my life, definitely not. It was something I found interesting and people said I wasn't half bad at it, so I was giving it a shot along with script writing. But sucking the way I had today? The girl I'd been supposed to kiss had actually asked me what the hell was wrong with me. And then SHE had started crying because somehow in my silent refusal to kiss her, I'd made her feel fat. See. That's why I'm gay. I don't want to deal with that! Growl. And you know... liking dick played a pretty huge part in that too, but whatever. Shaking my head, I stood up, waiting for Leon to do whatever he was going to do next. How could I kiss anyone but him? He was so amazing...

"Maybe if you took of your glasses and took your contacts out? That way you couldn't see her face and maybe pretend it was me?" He looked thoughtful, but uncomfortable. "Try that and let me know, okay?"

That was... "That's a really good idea." I whispered. Smiling, I gave him a quick hug. I'd kiss him, but if I was going back to the theater now... Well, I kind of didn't want to kiss Leon all day because I didn't want to kiss her and him in the same day. It felt wrong... So a hug. "I kind of run off. I'll go back and I'll try what you suggested." Smiling up at him nervously, I kind of didn't want to leave. "I'll be back later tonight. Like... When I was supposed too since I'm early right now." And with that, I registered his frown sub-consciously and walked back out of the apartment, readying myself to try and kiss that silly girl again.

* * *

><p><strong>Leon<strong>

I finally let myself frown as the door closed behind Cloud. I'd forgotten about the kissing scene in that stupid play. Stupid girl. Can't be jealous, Leon. Cloud is an actor. He's going to be called on to act out lots of different scenes with lots of different people. I couldn't be the creepy boyfriend who got jealous every time someone else's lips touched Cloud's. Even though I had a problem with it. A big fucking problem. I couldn't let him find out about it. Groaning I went back to my room and flopped down on the bed. Don't think about it Leon. Don't think about it.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later...<strong>

I heard the door open and then shut again, jolting me out of my semi-awake state. "Cloud?" I murmured. Glancing at the clock, I noticed that it was actually the correct time for him to be getting home. He'd probably kissed that girl. Biting back the possessive growl that threatened to come out, I decided to go and help him forget that anybody else's lips had ever touched his. "Cloud?" I called, wondering if he'd gone to his room yet.

"Here..." He murmured, meeting me in the living room. I couldn't read his expression, he did not look particularly happy, grumpy, upset, sad, jolly, anything... The jealously was overwhelming.

I resisted the urge to throw him down and fuck him silly against the living room couch, so I kept my distance. "How did it go?" Relieved when my voice came out sounding neutral, I watched his face for clues.

His eyebrows knitted together as he gave me a funny look, "I like to act, it's fun. But if things work out between us as I want them to work out? I'm never going to be able to kiss anyone else. And I think that feeling is stronger than the 'liking to act' one." He shrugged, "Couldn't do it. Not even without the contacts and glasses. Her shoulders were too skinny, her girly perfume annoyed my nose, her hands weren't firm and steady but like... fragile." He grimaced, "I failed again and everyone is pretty annoyed with me. Which doesn't actually annoy me. I don't feel particularly sad at the idea of having to quit the play. And I have too because I can't kiss anybody else but you, Leon. Not even for the sake of a role."

I stood there in shock as I listened to him tell me, well, exactly what I wanted to hear. But, I felt guilty for him having to give up on something. Wait, I was confused. "So, you really can't kiss her? You didn't kiss her?"

"No. I didn't." And then he looked stubborn, "No one will make me, Leon. I'll continue with script writing and figure out what else I like, but you can't make me kiss other people!"

"I don't want you to fucking kiss other people! But I'm supposed to be the older one, more mature and shit. I'm not supposed to want to kick that girl's ass, or watch every single rehearsal to check that the kisses are nothing!" I threw my hands up in the air, annoyed at the entire situation. Moving around so that I was standing in front of him, I put my hand on his face. "I want to support you, even if I sometimes don't agree with everything. That's what partners do, okay? I'm not forcing you to kiss anybody else."

He blinked, nodding his head in agreement and then, "You're so hot when you're jealous..."

"What?" My mind was suddenly derailed by what he'd just said. "Wait, what just happened here?"

He licked his lips, "Well, I told you that I can't kiss other people and I won't. I'm going to find something other than acting besides my script writing classes. If I feel the need to act? I'll take on roles that don't have any kissing involved. Then you asked me if I couldn't kiss her and for some stupid reason I thought you sounded disappointed, so that's why I told you you couldn't make me kiss other people. And then..." He moaned, "You flipped out and totally showed me how much it bothered you and that you were jealous of the girl. And believe me, I'll never put you in that situation again, but damn. That was really hot."

"Oh." I said stupidly as my mind was suddenly at ease. He hadn't kissed that girl, and he didn't want to kiss anybody else. Why was I still standing here instead of kissing him or fucking him? My body made my mind up for me apparently as I suddenly pulled him into my arms and kissed him desperately. Holding onto him tightly and making sure he understood just how much I wanted him and how. Dammit. He was mine! Kissing him angrily now, I allowed him to break away from the kiss for a moment, gasping for air.

"I'm yours." Damn right. "Should we..." He clung to me, looking completely ravaged, just like he was supposed to, "Fuck?" He whispered. It sounded like a question, or a moan... I'm not sure.

"Bedroom. Now." I wasn't taking no for an answer but with the way he all but ran there, I didn't have to worry about him saying no. Shedding my clothes as I walked down the hall, I didn't care that I was leaving them laying in the middle of the floor. My pants came off in my doorway and Cloud was in front of me turning around to look at me.

His eyes widened as he took in my naked chest, and I grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it harshly over his head before connecting out lips again. His hot hands placed themselves on my chest as I undressed him, my mouth feverish on his and when I was done, I pulled away, looking at him for a moment because I needed too...

"I can moan as loud as I want too!" He suddenly blurted, then turning a furious shade of red as he plastered himself against me, hiding his face in my neck, his lips trailing soft kisses on my skin

"Yeah, so moan for me." I whispered into the side of his head as I kissed his temple. Pushing him backwards onto the bed and falling on top of him. This wasn't going to be slow and sweet. No, I needed him hard and fast... My mind hadn't completely left me however and I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth, teeth scraping it. "Cloud. You okay?" I sure hope he could read my intentions...

He nodded, "Get to work, Leon. Fuck me." He said breathlessly, his legs falling apart, hips bucking up into mine as he grinned through a blush at his bluntness.

"Gladly." I growled. My hands were already digging into his hair forcing his mouth back to mine. Our kissing continued as I pulled him up closer to the top of the bed. When I was within range, I reached out and grabbed the lube that was on my nightstand. Be prepared, was my motto. "Cloud, fuck, you are so hot." I bit his shoulder to raise a hickey before pulling back and slicking up my fingers with the lube.

Dropping back onto the bed, I tapped on his leg telling him to raise it. God, he was flexible. I about swallowed my tongue when he put his leg over the arm that was covered in lube trailing down his side. Grunting into the kiss, I put one finger at his entrance. "Cloud." Was the only warning he had before I inserted the first finger.

"Uh! Leon!" His chest was heaving as I saw his fingers clutch the sheet beneath us, but I knew he wasn't in pain because when I began moving the finger, he moaned. And I smiled, because he was so ridiculously loud, but that was okay. It was Cloud and it was hot. At least he made sure I could not doubt his pleasure in all of this. After a moment, I inserted a second finger and then groaned in absolute want as he surprised the hell out of me by moving down on my fingers himself.

"Not a virgin, Leon. You want me hard and fast, then do it. I want it..." That said, I immediately inserted a third, scissoring his opening and feeling him completely open up and relax. Oh, fuck yeah. Removing my fingers swiftly, I grabbed the lube and a condom and in record time, slicked up and suited up before moving to lean over him.

"Guide me in if you want, Cloud." I'd always found that especially hot in someone. When they were so greedy that they took control of my dick. The request had barely left my mouth and his hand wrapped around my length, stroking it once, twice a teasing squeeze and then he placed the tip at his entrance, pushing down all the while I pushed in, his hand releasing me as the head slipped in. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and pants were leaving his lips.

His hands gripped my hips though, stilling my movement, "K. Just a moment, big guy." He said meaningfully, breathing in and out as he adjusted to me.

"Fuck. You are so tight!" I grunted out. Pleased by the compliment and knowing he meant it, I waited for him to give me the go ahead. I couldn't help but place small butterfly kisses over his face, feeling happy to finally be inside him. Happy yes, horny as hell, fuck yeah. His channel was squeezing me so tight and I was irrationally pleased that he obviously hadn't had a lover in a while.

His hands on my hips slid up over my sides, softly over my shoulders and then his palms came to rest on my neck, his thumbs stroking my cheeks softly as his teeth bit down onto his bottom lip. I small moan escaping him. That meant I could go right? I hesitated as he looked at me so... tenderly. That cute fucking blush spreading over his cheeks.

"Love you..." He whispered so soft, I barely heard it.

Stilling all of my movements, I leaned down to rest my forehead on his. "I love you, Cloud. I love you my sexy little nerd." My heart was beating even faster and I almost forgot I was waiting for the go ahead to finish loving him. Loving him, not fucking him. My need for him was great, but I was reminded that this was my boyfriend. Not only that, he was my friend. And I loved him.

"Leon..." He murmured, his hands returning to my hips, an impatient noise coming out of him as he dug his fingers into my skin, encouraging me to go already. Chuckling at his greed, I obliged him and slowly moved in as far as it would allow me before slowly pulling out and then back in. My slow pace was killing me, but I really wanted him to make that noise again. A couple of seconds later he did, sounding incredibly irritated as his hands shot up into my hair, tugging on it rather harshly, kissing me as he shoved himself down onto my length forcefully, moaning into my mouth as I finally gave him the pace he wanted.

With on hand on his hips and one over his shoulder supporting my weight, I finally got to pound into the delicious ass that had so taunted me these past weeks. Cloud was mine, mine and no one else was going to get near him. Moving the hand that was on his hip, I leaned forward pulling his left leg up to my shoulder to change the angle.

"Leon!" Found it, I thought, as I rammed into his prostrate.

"Stop!" He shouted and I instantly did, worrying, but then he wiggled his hips down and let out this purr that sounded so good to my ears, the worry melted away as I smiled at the dazed and gooey expression covering his face. His hands on my hips pushed and since I hadn't been prepared, I kind of couldn't stop him so less then a second later, I was on my back, Cloud sitting on top of me. "Oh god... Do you have any idea how good this feels?" He murmured, seemingly incoherent. He had to be because of course I knew, I was right there with him. Silly Cloud. Placing his palms firmly on my chest, I moaned quite loudly as he started moving on top of me, picking up the pace where I'd left off without issue. "So good... Hot. Leon... Yes. Uh..." Definitely incoherent.

"Fuck, Cloud! Please..." I reached down blindly, grabbing onto his dick and jerking him off roughly. Easy Leon. Focusing on pumping him in time to him bouncing on me, my mind was so far gone I couldn't think anything except Cloud, Cloud, Cloud. In our previous intimate moments, I'd known he would come by his muscles locking in place. Surprisingly? Now he was panting erratically, moving down on top of me as fast as he could, blowing my mind completely.

"Coming... Coming..." He repeated breathlessly and when his cute little ass tightened around me, I couldn't hold in anymore, making sure I kept my hand moving on his dick as I came inside of him, or a condom, but what the fuck ever! He squeaked out my name, his movements still going even though he'd come all over my stomach already and when I placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him, laughing softly in amusement, that is when his body finally froze the way I was used to him doing so far.

Finally. Oh god, finally. Sex with Cloud. Fucking amazing. Sighing in complete and utter contentment, I slowly let go of his now sensitive dick, and let my legs relax. I watched, amused as he panted and tried to catch his breath, my now softening member still inside of him. My eyes widened as he let himself just fall down, so I quickly reached up to catch him and then gently lie him down on top of me.

Smiling through a hum he then said, "Leon, catch me." I chuckled as he did things backwards.

"Come on. No sleep yet. I want a shower with you." I nuzzled the side of his head, hoping he would agree to it. My heart nearly skipped a beat in fright as his head suddenly popped up, looking down at me with that gooey face of his again.

"Yes! A shower! And then more sex!"

"Sounds good." And before he could say or do otherwise, I'd rolled us up and over, and stood carrying Cloud to the showers. Sounds good indeed.


End file.
